Arranged Love
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: A story about finding the importance of both family and love. Impossible to choose between. Gabriella's final decision? To choose between Troy, the love of her life, or her family and an unwanted arranged marriage. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**---**

**What do you do…**

"Hey Gabriella." Troy quickly bent down to kiss her.

**When everything that's perfect…**

"I love you Troy."

**Falls Apart?**

Gabriella's door was quickly pushed open.

"Gabriella, we have to tell you something."

Gabriella glances up confusedly at her parents.

**And you're life is changed dramatically**

"Married?!?!"

**And the one you love**

Gabriella running into Troy's arms with tears running down her face.

**Is the one you have to push away**

Troy looking at Gabriella with a sorrowful expression as she stares tearfully at the ground.

"Gabriella, tell me you don't love me, and then I'll leave you alone forever."

**Is love stronger than everything else?**

"Gabriella I know you love me. Don't do this!"

**And you have to chose.**

"You don't understand how much it is I wish it was you standing there at the end of the aisle smiling your gorgeous Troy Bolton smile."

"But I can't have that."

---

"Just remember one thing. When I say I do, I'll be thinking its you."

**Will you give up on love?**

Gabriella stood in a white wedding dress.

"Do you, Gabriella Maria Montez, take Alexander Laurens Thompson to be you lawfully wedded husband?"

Gabriella glanced at Troy sitting in the front with his head bent and eyes closed tightly.

_I'm so sorry._

**In a battle for love and making the hardest decisions possible, what would you choose?**

**Arranged Love**

**Coming Soon**

A/N: So…what do you think? If you think it belongs in the toilet then please tell me. I hope no one else has done this story before. Hopefully not. I haven't seen one so maybe. Anyways, comments are always welcome. Good or bad [hopefully good. Tell me if I should do this story or if it belongs with the fishes. Review!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_I didn't want to be here. I _don't _want to be here. Not in this particular room. Not in this particular dress. Not under these particular circumstances. I didn't want this perfect dress or this perfect church. I didn't want to get married, not to a guy who I didn't love. Not to a guy who wasn't you. Not when he was in love with someone. Not when_ I _was in love with someone else._

_Troy. He's the only thought in my mind. The only reason left to breathe. The only reason for happiness in this life. I wish it was him I was going to marry instead of Alexander. _

_Alexander. He is truly amazing. He makes it so easy to fall for him. So easy to_ love_ him. Maybe I could have loved him had things not been the way they were. Maybe if I had met him before Troy._

_This is what I think of as I sit here, writing this, and thinking maybe if I repeat it enough to myself then I'll finally start to believe it. Maybe one day. But not today._

_I could never feel that way towards anyone but you love. Friendship, that's what I have with Alexander. It's a beautiful thing but it's not anything compared to what we have. Or had._

_I love you and only you. I would do anything for you._

_Anything. Maybe that's not the best way to phrase it. I would choose you above everyone else but I have to choose my parents in this case. They want this. I will not disobey them. I will marry him for them. I don't want to be with him but I can't be selfish. I love you Troy. I love_ you_. But I have to do this._

_You know I hate this dress? It's so white. Pure white, almost blinding. It's strapless and I'll know you'd love it Troy. It's like a waterfall of purity. And the flowers, they're my favourite._

_I remember the first time you gave me them, do you remember? Ever since then they've been my favourite. God, why did they have to pick these flowers? Why did they have to get this dress? It's all too god damn perfect. _

_And I hated it. _

_I hate it because it wasn't for you. No, no matter how much I wanted it to be it still isn't for you._

_Why did you come Troy? Why did you have to come on this day? I told you not to. I begged you. Why? Why did you have to cause me this pain? Why did you have to cause _yourself_ this pain?_

_I love you. It feels like it's the last time I can tell you that but I do. I loved everything about you and about us and I loved every second of it. Why did this have to happen? Why? I'm sorry Troy._

_I'm just, well, sorry._

My head shot up as I heard the song begin. I quickly fold up the paper and grabbed the flowers, bracing myself for what was about to come. Sneaking a peek though the side doors I find myself able to view the entire audience. It's just minutes away from the wedding and I see the maid of honour begin to walk.

Taylor.

She looks beautiful and I can't help but let a watery smile grace my lips, laughing slightly. What was so funny? I have no idea; it just felt good to laugh.

Her hair was in perfect curls and her smile was undeniably amazing. Anyone would've fallen for it, such a perfectly fake smile. It was sad. And it became worse when I saw he eyes glistening in the sparkle of the church lights.

_God, don't cry Taylor. Please hun, don't look so sad._

I force a wide smile for her own reassurance as she glanced in my direction and caught my eye but I can't seem to manage it. Seeing her like this about breaks me down. Bowing her head she quickly walks through the door.

I'm sorry Taylor.

I glanced out through the doors and caught view of Kelsi sitting in the front row. She really is the sweetest. She's sitting beside Troy and even from this distance I can tell she's trying to be strong. Her boyfriend Jason holds her hand as she rubs Troy's arm gently. She whispered something into Troy's ear.

I'm sorry Kelsi.

There's Chad, Troy's best friend. He watches Taylor walk and I see the formation of a small frown fleet across his lips. I catch him glancing at door as he stares directly at me. He looks so sad too and, dare I say it, even a little bitter. Turning back towards Troy he tries to comfort him alongside Kelsi.

I'm sorry Chad.

I'm sorry Taylor. Chad. Kelsi. Even sorry to Jason. I'm sorry to all of you. And of course to Troy, I'm so, so damn sorry.

I glanced at him at last, holding my breath.

Oh god. Releasing a shaky breath I see something I didn't want to see. Something that made my heart shatter. Something that finally broke me down. I felt tears rush up to my eyes and cringed. It was one of the things I never wanted to see. Never thought I _would_ see. Prayed I wouldn't see. But there it is. It was hard to miss. And what broke me down inside, was to know I was the cause of it.

He was crying. Troy, he was crying.

For the first time in all the time I had know him there he sat, tear after tear falling down his cheeks. His shoulders were shaking slightly, so slightly that I almost missed it. His head was bowed and his face slightly red. His eyes closed tightly as a few more tears leaked out.

I took a step towards him instinctively before quickly stepping back. I couldn't go there. I had to do this. I loved him but I have to do this.

_Troy, please stop crying. Please, just stop crying, _I thought desperately.

And as though some alarm went off in his head, Troy turned towards my direction and his eyes lock with mine.

And what I saw in his eyes destroyed the only ounce of life I had left inside of me.

Pain, hurt, sadness, angst and sorrow. It was there, all filled to the brim of his eyes like a glass over flowing. And I saw the intense love and devotion in his eyes as they softened for only a moment. One single tear ran down my face and I quickly wiped it away, not wanting him to see me crying.

_I love you, _I thought sadly. _I love you so much._

Troy quickly turned away and hid his face away from me once more.

"Troy," I said, not realizing I was whispering it out loud to myself. "I love you. More than anything."

And the song finally came on. Had everyone already passed? It was my turn to go. I sucked in a deep breath and wiped away the newly formed tear before breathing in deeply.

And there I began walking to my irreversible fate.

The doors opened up wide and there he stood. The guy I'm about to marry. Alexander. He was staring at someone at the crowd, not noticing my presence. I quickly glanced at her.

Casey. She was absolutely gorgeous. Dark hair. Piercing green eyes. And he loved her.

She was crying. Silent, broken sobs. She wouldn't look at him. She wouldn't even glance at him as he desperately tried to get her attention. And he seemed to be fighting off tears himself.

No one wanted this. So why was this happening?

I made my way down the aisle and stood in front of him. The priest began to speak but I quickly droned him out. Bowing my head, trying not to see Troy's heartbroken expression, I closed my eyes.

And I remembered.

***

A/N: Okay well pretty much the stories is going to be flashbacks but it will still be a story. It won't come to the present point of view till the about the end. So what do you think. I want the next one out very soon but I have to study for finals. I promise I'll work on it in my free time and on some weekends. Tell me what you think.

A/N: This is the updated version. Hi, yes, I am back. I'm actually surprise I was able to manage doing this. I'm currently stuck in bed, sick so I'm not sure when the next update will be but hopefully soon. Can you guess what story I'm planning to finish. :) And if I remember correctly the story was almost done anyways so it shouldn't take long till I write "The End".


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway and quickly went to my locker. I was running a little late and I had to hurry. I was about to place my bag in my locker but my eyes were covered by two muscular hands.

"Guess who?" I heard a soft whisper in my ear and I slowly felt a smile grow on my face.

"Hm," I pretended to ponder, quickly putting on my acting skills. "Chad? Awe what are you doing here? I told you, we have to keep this a secret. Troy can never find out about us."

I was quickly spun around and my eyes were uncovered, I stood face to face with a jokingly angry Troy. Acting really does come in handy.

"Chad?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as one eye brow rose.

I pretended to be shocked. "Oh Troy! You weren't supposed to hear that. Oh, Chad is going to kill me."

Troy pretended to stomp away and I laughed, quickly getting my books and hurrying after him.

I quickly ran into homeroom right as the bell rang. I moved to my seat beside Troy as he tried to ignore me causing me to chuckle softly under my breath as I waited for the bell to ring.

-----

Troy didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. Jeeze, boys got issues. One simple joke. He's getting a little to into it.

I tried to look for him but I gave up after awhile.

Later, when I saw Chad I ran up to him quickly, hoping to catch Troy since it was the end of the day.

"Hey Chad. Have you seen Troy?"

"Oh you mean the guy that is accusing me of being with you behind his back? And saying your cheating on him? And is all like 'how could you' and 'well now I'm going to be with Taylor' and then just stocks off all grumpily? That guy? Oh no I haven't seen him at all," Chad said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

I tried to hide a giggle but didn't succeed in it as Chad narrowed his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," I said innocently.

"Gabriella! You know how jealous Troy gets. Even if he knows your joking. I'm telling you the boy has issues."

_Exactly what I said!_

I pouted at him. "Are you mad?"

"He's my best friend. And he thinks something is going on between me and his girlfriend."

I frowned. "He really thinks that?" Okay so maybe he wasn't pretending to be mad before.

Chad's face softened at my expression. "He's just afraid of losing you."

I glanced around to see if I could see him but I sighed loudly and looked desperately at Chad.

"Do you know where his is," I asked quietly.

"Gym."

------

I glanced around the gym and saw Troy trying to shoot baskets, but missing most of them. He didn't notice me yet so I quickly snuck up behind him and slipped my arms around him in a backwards hug.

He glanced back at me and turned as I dropped my hands from his waist.

"You do know, nothing is going on between me and Chad, right?" I asked with a frown.

"Yah," he said simply, his tone emotionless, as he turned to shoot another basket but missing once again.

"Troy," I whined and spun him around.

"What?" he asked sharply, causing me to wince at his voice. His face quickly softened.

"Troy, I was just joking. I could never be with anyone other than you."

Troy sighed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Troy?"

His hand dropped and he looked at me sadly. "I just don't want to lose you. And I'm afraid I might have to kill Chad to make sure he doesn't try anything," he finished jokingly.

I smiled and leaned up on my toes and placed my lips on his. I was about to pull away when Troy slid his arms around me and pulled me in closer. I quickly slipped my hands around his shoulders and ran my fingers through his hair.

After a moment we broke apart, both breathing deeply. Troy smiled at me, me still in his embrace.

"So, you going to walk me home?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded quickly. "Just let me go change."

I nodded and told him I'd meet him outside.

-------

"So I'll see you at 6, right?"

I nodded and he kissed me quickly before saying goodbye and running off.

I quickly walked up to my room and walked to my bed. I quickly began my homework, trying to finish before I had to meet up with Troy.

About an hour later, as I began packing up, the door was quickly pushed open and in came my mom and dad.

My mom looked at my dad sadly but he gave her a sharp look. She sighed and turned towards me.

"Gabriella, we have to tell you something," she said, not once looking in my eyes directly.

I glanced at both of them confusedly as my dad spoke up.

"Gabriella, it time for you take some responsibilities," he said sternly.

I scrunched my forehead in confusion, trying to figure out what they were talking about but couldn't seem to figure it out.

My dad seeing this wasn't working seemed to try a new approach.

"Gabriella, you know how me and your mother had an arranged marriage. Correct?"

I nodded confusedly. Yah I knew that. But they loved each other before there parents decided on it so it didn't really matter.

"Well, it time for your wedding to take place."

My eyes widened and I choked on my breathe.

"Gabriella," my mom began quietly, head bowed. "Your getting married."

"Married?!?!" I shouted, out raged. "To who?!?!"

"Alexander," my mom stated simply.

"And who the hell is that?!" I shouted at them.

"Gabriella, language." My father looked at me sternly but I ignored him.

"I am not getting married!"

"Yes you are," my father said sternly.

"Dad you can't do this to me," I panicked, quickly losing my anger and just becoming hysterical. "What about Troy?"

"Your are to leave him," my dad said simply. He then quickly turned and went out the door with no room for a response. My mom stayed and came and sat down beside me. She finally looked at me, and I realized she had tears in her eyes. I felt a rush of sadness come over me and I felt my eyes well up, and I quickly scolded myself, telling myself not to cry.

"Mom, I can't break up with Troy," I said desperately.

"Honey, look its better if you do. Think of how he is going to feel about this." She glanced at the door and then back at me. "I wish this wasn't happening but your father is to stubborn."

I ignored her last comment and fought off tear. "I'm meeting Troy today."

"Gabriella, you have to break up with him."

"Why?" I cried out.

"It's just going to make thing worse if you don't."

I shook my head furiously.

"Gabriella, you have to. And you know it." She quickly turned and walked out the room, closing it behind her.

She was right. I knew all along that this was a possibility, of me having an arrange marriage. They had been debating over it for quite some time now. But I never really though about it.

I wiped the tears that began to leak out and trickle down my cheek. I had to meet Troy tonight. I didn't want to. Not anymore. Because now our plans had changed. After I tell him tonight, what I've never told him before; that four letter word that would be like a poisonous dagger piercing straight into my heart, I knew what I had to do. Tonight, I was going to make it perfect.

Tonight, was going to be our last night together.

Tonight, was going to be _our_ goodbye.

A/N: What do you think. No, this is not going to end here, duh. It wouldn't be a good story if it did. There is going to be way more Troy. Obviously it isn't a goodbye. Ha, ha. Well hope you like! Next one won't be out for awhile. Finals are next week so yah. Then I promise I will start working on it.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy came at 5:29. Just a minute before he was supposed to. He had told me to dress up for this. He was going all out for this date. Our last date. I took in a staggering breath, hoping to calm down.

I glances at the mirror. I was wearing a simple, black cocktail dress. Everything was done. My hair, my makeup. I was ready and dreading it with ever ounce of my being.

The door bell rang but I stayed put on my bed. I could hear my mom go to the door downstairs and opening the door. Her voice sounded forced, and I heard a hint of sympathy towards him as she welcomed him inside.

I stood up and had a quickly check over on myself as my mom called me downstairs, saying Troy was here. I nodded my head in determination as I made my way out the door and down the stairs.

There he was. He was talking to my mom and I took this time to remember this moment and just take in everything about him. He was wearing a dark, light blue dress shirt with dark dress pants. He had on a gorgeous, earth shattering smile and his blue eyes seemed to glow and pull me in, enchanting me.

I stood there at the top of the stairs, gawking at him and trying to stop the tears from coming down. He stopped talking to my mom and turned over to the stairs, smiling widely at me.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and forced a smile as I walked down the stairs.

I stopped in front of him.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and leaned in, softly kissing my cheek.

I forced a smile as he grabbed my hand. We quickly said goodbye to my mom, who gave me a sympathetic smile, and we walked out the door.

Troy opened the door to his car before running around and getting in into the drivers side. The car ride remained silent for quite some time as I stared out the window.

"Is everything alright?" Troy asked, concerned as he glanced over at me.

I forced a smile as I looked over at him. "Everything's fine Troy. No worries."

We soon arrived at our destination and I got out of the car quickly, hating how loving he was acting, and hating how it was killing me and increasing the guilt and pain I was already feeling.

I looked up at the restaurant and my heart broke. It was one of the fanciest places around here and standing beside me was Troy, smiling happily at my astonished expression.

"Come one," Troy said as he grabbed my hand and we walked inside.

About three minutes later we were sitting at a quiet little table with music softly playing in the background.

"Troy, don't you think this is a little much?" I asked him but he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"No worries. I got it all covered," he assured me.

As a waiter came I let Troy order for me as I contemplated how I was going to get through tonight.

"Gabi, are you okay? You seem to be out of it."

I looked up at him and forced a smile. "I'm fine, really."

But on the inside I was screaming. I was screaming at him for taking me to this restaurant. I was screaming at myself for what I was about to do. I was furious because I didn't fight harder. And I was dying, knowing what I was about to give up.

Soon our food arrived and I avoided all eye contact with him. I could see how worried he was about me and I wanted him not to care. It would make it all so much easier.

"Are you sure your okay Gabi? You know you can tell me anything."

There he was, laying on the guilt. I nodded still looking down.

"I'm fine Troy." I succeeded getting a small smile on my face.

He smiled a little. "Well, here. This is for you," he told me, getting something out of his pocket and handing it over to me. As I looked down I realized it was a gift and happily knew it wasn't jewellery, it was much to large.

"What's this for?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Come on Gabi. You forgot our anniversary?" he asked teasingly though I knew he knew I did.

My mouth opened surprised. "Oh Troy, I'm so sorry. I've just been re-"

Troy stopped me when he laughed and shook his head. "It okay Gabi, its not your fault. I can see you've had your mind on something different tonight." He smiled sincerely as he told me to open it.

I looked down at the gift before slowly tearing off the wrapping paper.

I felt tears rush into my eyes as my eyes met with the sight of my all time favourite book. 'Eclipse'. [A/N: Actually my favourite book right now. Its written by Stephenie Meyer, third in the series. Its awesome, you have to read. First on is called 'Twilight'.

"How did you…? Its' not even out yet." I stared at him wide eyed but her smiled happily.

"You like?"

"I don't know what to say. Of course I like it."

Troy glanced around before looking back at me. "How about we pay quickly and then we can just walk around for awhile."

I just nodded absentmindedly as he called for the check. I stared down at the book in my hands and wondered how much trouble he must have gone through to get hits book. I gulped. I didn't want to break up with him. I wanted to go home right this instant and yell at my parents. But I knew I couldn't. My parents would hate me. I would probably be kicked out of the house, but I think what would kill me the most would be them not loving me anymore. But was all of it worth it to keep Troy? That was what I needed to answer to myself.

"Gabi, you ready to go?" Troy asked as he looked down at me, as he was already standing up.

"Oh , um yah." I got up and followed him outside, the book clutched tighly in my hand.

"Troy, what's more important? Family or love?" I asked him suddenly.

Troy looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know. That's a tough one. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. "No reason."

I glanced up and realized we were walking in the park, the moon shedding some light making it possible to see. The street lights were off and I realized I had to be home soon. Time to get this over with.

"Troy?" I asked him, managing to get his attention.

"Yah?" he asked.

"I-" For a moment I paused as I stared at his bright blue eyes and his flawless face and I just broke. I quickly slammed my lips onto his but the kiss was gentle yet passionate. Soon we broke apart and I felt tears leak out of my eyes.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? Was it something I did?" he asked, concerned, like always.

I shook my head as more tears fell from my eyes.

"I love you Gabriella. You can tell me if something's wrong." he urged me on.

I stood there, tears streaming down my face and Troy staring at me. Noticing I was having trouble talking he pulled me into a huge, his fingers running threw my hair and whispering softly to me.

Little did he know that what I wanted to say to him, what I wanted to say to him all night, I could possibly say in this instant, knowing in a few minute we wouldn't be together any longer and he would hate my guts. I couldn't tell him that I loved him too.

"Gabriella?" Troy asked as he pulled out of the hug to look me in the eyes, his hands still on my shoulder. My body shook and I brought two unsteady hands up and gently pushed him away.

"I can't be with you any more Troy."

The look on Troy's face killed me. It was as if I had plunged a dagger into his heart as his face was contorted in pain and hurt.

"What?" he whispered, painfully.

"I think we should break up," I whispered back, not meeting his eyes.

"Gabriella." he began as he took a shaky step forward but I quickly stepped back.

"I'm sorry Troy." And with that I walked, walked as fast as I could without running, tears still running down my face. And as I began to walk away the perfect thing happened. It began raining. Curse my luck.

But what made me break down into complete and utter sobs, the thing that made me freeze in my spot was what Troy said. The heartbroken words that barely met my ears, even though they were meant for his only.. The ones that had me sobbing like a child and still echoed in my mind. Those four words.

"But I love you."

I had been waiting for him to say those three simple words so I could say them right back but I couldn't. I realized I just couldn't do it. I couldn't tell him because I knew it would kill him. Would hurt him more than he already was. I took a shaky breath and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was doing this. And you know what I said to his declaration of love?

"It's over Troy."

Troy looked pleadingly at me and more tears just ran down my cheek. "You don't have to do this Gabi."

I shook my head. "Please don't call me that Troy."

"Why are you doing this?!?" he asked angrily.

I bowed my head in shame. "I think I should go," I said, taking a step back

"Gabriella, you can't do this!" he shouted angrily but I could sense a good amount of pain and hurt in his voice. I kept my eyes away from him, not being able to see

"Gabriella, I know you love me. Don't do this!" Troy yelled as his eyes began to water. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to get out of here.

"I have to go," I whispered taking a step back.

I had only managed two steps before I was turned around, Troy gently holding my arm. He stared at me for a moment and then reached his free hand and wiped my cheek with his thumb. He looked at me pleading. "Gabriella," he whispered as his face lowered on mine.

This kiss was different. It was slow and gentle, passionate and romantic. The perfect kiss in the rain. What every girl dreamed of. It spoke the words I couldn't say. What I wanted to say but wouldn't let myself. Troy parted his lips and whispered my name against my lips. His hand travelled to the back of my neck, pulling me closer. My hands were pressed against his chest and after a moment I gently, as much as I regretted, pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," I whispered breathlessly before turning and breaking out into a full run. I finally realized that my body felt numb. Whether it was leaving Troy or the cold rain.

That night I stayed up till two o'clock. Pictures of Troy and I spread over my bed. A heart wrenching movie playing on the television. A tub of ice cream pushed to the side as I sat on the floor in sweats, leaning against the bed and flipping through the pages of a photo album. Tears streaked my face as I sobbed and looked blurry eyed at the pictures in front of me.

I cried myself to sleep that night and fell asleep trying to get rid of my thoughts on Troy but finding it impossible as I dreamt about him that night.

A/N: Sorry! I know it took me so long. I really am sorry. I'll try to have the next one out soon. Really, really sorry. And I'm sorry if there are a lot of errors. I had no time to check it over. I wanted it out after the long wait.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and tired, my eyes feeling puffy from the tears the night before had caused. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes and tried ignoring the ache in my chest, not wanting to relive the events that had occurred last night.

I took a quick glance at the clock and realized that today was the day that I would be meeting my future husband. Alexander.

Thinking about the marriage edged onto more thoughts.

Troy's words echoed in my head. I heard them. Taunting me with there deathly meaning. _But I love you_. It was to much too bare. I couldn't take it. I fell back in my bed and brought the blanket over my head, Troy's saddened expression popping into my mind. I didn't want to marry Alexander. I wanted Troy. I love Troy. I could _only_ love Troy. No one else.

I questioned and imaged how Alexander would be. Well, I would find out soon enough. He would be here soon.

I dragged my way out of my bed, the blanket falling carelessly to the floor in a heap. I walked across the floor, my feet falling into the soft carpet, and walked into the bathroom, taking a quick shower.

About an hour later I was ready for the day. I had used make up to cover the bags under my eyes and the redness of my eyes had decrease.

I sat down at my table a proceeded to write something on a piece of paper.

_Dear Troy,_

I stopped. Was that a good way to start off? I didn't know. I quickly crossed it off and skipped it that part.

_I just wanted to tell you the I really…_

I scrunched up my face. I really what? I couldn't tell him about the marriage so what could I possibly say?

I sighed in frustration and scrunching the paper, I threw it into the bin by my desk. Grabbing a new page I though for a second. I sighed, dropping the tip of the pen onto the page and began writing.

---

I sat in anticipation as my father went towards the door as a knock was made. I held my breathe as I sat in my living room, avoiding my mothers sympathetic looks. I knew if I looked at her, I would break down into tears.

The door opened at an excruciatingly slow rate. I fiddled with my hands and wondered why I felt so nervous.

"Gabriella," I heard a voice and my head shot up, glancing around for the person responsible for it. "Gabriella, how could you do this to me. I loved you," I heard a voice say and I could easily identify it for Troy's. I closed my eyes as tears rushed up.

I knew I was just imagining his voice but that didn't stop the rush of emotions I was feeling, one of the main being guilt. And that was making me hear him. I took in a shuttered breath.

"Gabriella?" This time it was my father who spoke and I opened my eyes to look at him. Beside him was who I guessed to be Alexander. His dark hair brown hair, almost black, was a little longer than Troy's and fell into his eyes which were a piercing green as they bore into me. But his eyes seemed kind though it could not be mistaken that he could be anything but kind if necessary.

Beside him were his mother and his father. His mother looked indeed perfect. She had the same green eyes as her son but her hair was a dirty blonde. She was the exact picture of elegance.

The father had the same dark hair colour but his eyes were a pale grey. His face was quite friendly and both parents had a smile upon there face. Alexander though seemed to have a sullen expression.

I quickly stood up nervously and tried to ignore Troy's voice in the back of my mind. I forced a smile when I saw my fathers stern look. I went over quickly and shook each of there hands, last being Alexander. Though he didn't seem happy, he wasn't about to wring my neck. And for that I was grateful.

We all sat down, my parents on one couch and his on the other, leaving us to sit by each other. I made sure to keep a far distance away, not to close for comfort, but not to far to upset my father.

"Okay, we want to talk to you about the finer details about this arrangement," my father began.

Alexander and I nodded as we looked at him. "First off, the wedding won't take place until both of you are out of school."

Great! Over a month and then school was out. Just great. Please note the sarcasm.

"We will begin arrangements for that soon enough but not for now."

This time it was Alexander's father who spoke. "Alexander, you will be staying here for the remainder of school to get acquainted with Gabriella here."

Alexander looked as though he was going to protest but thought better of it and just nodded.

"Tomorrow will be you're first day at east high and Gabriella will be showing you around, if that isn't a problem," he glanced in my direction and I just shook my head letting him know it was fine.

"And lastly, when you do attend school, you must act like a loving couple. We want people to believe that you two are in love."

_Why, so you guys don't seem like real asses by doing this,_ I thought bitterly.

"Well, I believe that is really all for the moment. Why don't you two go and get acquainted while we all talk in here."

And with that Alexander and I were quickly shown out of the room. Not quite knowing what to say or what to do I just showed him up to my room.

I watched him glance around the room in approval before coming to sit down beside me on the bed. An awkward silence filled the room and I fiddled nervously as he turned towards me.

"You know, you don't have to be nervous, right?" he asked with a amused look.

I laughed slightly. "Well this sort of thing doesn't happen everyday."

At this he laughed. "How true. But come on. I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

I shook my head. "No, that's not the it." I sighed and he frowned at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Who is he?" he asked me causing my head to shoot up.

"What?" I squeaked out. He seemed so understanding.

"Who is he? The guy you like?" he asked with a sad smile.

"How did you know?" I asked, my forehead creased in confusion.

"Because," he began with a sigh. "because, I know that look all to well. I see it every morning in the mirror."

I nodded in understanding. "What was her name?"

He sighed and looked down. "Casey. But I would always call her Case, even though she hated it." He had a far away look and a faint smile on his face.

"This sucks," I pouted.

He nodded. "Tell me about it."

I looked up at him. "Look. I kind of have to do something. And I really don't want to leave you alone so want to come along? It will probably just take a second."

He looked confused but nodded none the less. "Sure."

---

Troy's point of view

Chad and I sat in complete and utter silence. The room was dark as I wouldn't allow Chad to turn on the lights as he came into my house. I called him this morning and I had just replayed all the events that had happened the previous day.

What I didn't get was why Gabriella did this. I mean, things were going perfect. Was it something I did? Was it something I _didn't_ do?

I had always imagined the first time that I told Gabriella it would be perfect. That she would be saying it back. Not that she would be breaking up with me. And I couldn't help but ask why.

I could faintly remember how it was when I got home. I was a complete wreck. It was the most painful feeling I could ever have imagined. And all I could remember was myself in tears, not caring who saw, not even caring if Gabriella saw. It didn't matter. And my parents had asked again and again what was wrong but I didn't speak. I don't even know how I had found my way home or how the car was home. I believe my dad had gone to get it, not that I really cared that much. It didn't matter. Nothing did.

Chad was looking at me worriedly as I sat helplessly on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. How could she do this? Why did she do this? The questions buzzed around in my head relentlessly.

"Come on man. This is destroying you. You have to be strong," Chad told me as he stared at me with concern.

"It doesn't matter anymore Chad," I whispered to him, not meeting his eyes.

"Snap out of this Troy. You're better than this," he said angerly.

"Why did she do this? Why?" My voice was raspy and felt as if it was about to blow.

"You can't let her get to you."

I laughed bitterly. "Kind of to late for that, huh?"

Chad was about to speak when there was a knock on the door. Chad got up knowing I wouldn't move and went for the door. I squinted my eyes, not used to the light now flooding through the door.

Chad soon came back with a package and a letter.

"What is that?" I asked him as I moved to look at it.

"I don't know. Someone just left it on the door step." Chad was obviously confused as he handed it over to me.

I stared at the package for quite sometime before sighing and opening it. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Inside was a picture of the Lakers. But what made my jaw drop was the fact that the whole team had signed it. Chad grabbed the picture, shocked, and babbled on and on about how lucky I was but I wasn't listening. I glanced inside the box and pulled out a Lakers jersey with my name on it. It was all to amazing.

The last thing was the two tickets for the one of there games. I felt…nothing.

How was I supposed to feel. I was saddened because of Gabriella, but then I should have been happy about this at least. I guess you could say I was stuck in neutral.

"Who is all this from?" Chad asked as he stared at everything but I only shrugged, staring at it all also.

"Well, read the letter."

I sighed and picked up it up, examining it before ripping it open. I began reading it to myself.

_Troy,_

_I hope you like your present. Took a lot of work. I had been planning to give it to you and my mom helped me with it. I'm sorry I didn't give it sooner. Just some things had occurred and I was preoccupied. I'm sorry. So please read this all and know all this that I write is true. Here goes._

_I always believed that you always ended up with the one who you were supposed to be with/ Like your soul mate. I always believe that if you wish and try hard enough, anything is possible. But I also realize that things happen for a reason, and something has happened that I wish never did._

_You're probably wondering right now what it is. But I can't possibly tell you. I couldn't do that. I've already hurt you enough for my liking and in just that, hurt myself._

_If I could, I would change everything. I would make everything okay but nothing can change what's about to happen. This was my destiny. And I don't believe our destiny's were meant to be linked together. And I realize this just now._

_I know I'll always have feelings for you. And I know that you could never forgive me, but maybe you could remotely understand what really happened. I wish it was you, is all I can say. But one day, and I hope this day never comes, but one day, you will find out. And Troy, when you do, please don't hate me. Please. That's all I ask. Don't hate me. But I know I may already be to late._

_Sometimes you have to make decisions and chose things that no one should ever have to. But I had to, and I've made my decision. And I can't change it now. It's to late._

_Troy, if the day comes that you do find out what has occurred, or more like will occur, I want you to remember one thing._

_You were and always will be my best friend. You will always be the guy that I always turned to first. The guy I turned to when I was down. The guy I snuck out of the house for. The guy that would let me beat him in basketball, even if he denied that he was doing so. You will always be that guy. My best friend. And for that, I will always love you for you were him. And you could never be replaced. Never._

_In the end, I know not only you, but the whole gang will hate me. And I don't blame any of you._

_If I had it my way, it would be you. It would be you, Troy. It would be you. You all the way till the end. But I can't have that._

_Please don't ask me what I'm talking about. Just know all this if the day comes that you find all of this out. That no matter what, you're my best friend. And I'll never forget you. And I could never replace you. I just hope one day you'll understand._

_Happy Anniversary._

_Love Gabriella_

I felt tears prick at my eyes as Chad stared at me, confused. And I was too. Many things in the letter confused me but she told me that I would find out one day. One day.

I guess you could say I wasn't stuck in neutral any longer. And now I wanted to go back.

For the second time in two days, I cried.

A/N: I even kind of felt emotional writing this. But then again I was listening to depressing music while writing this. Anyways, sorry for the wait. One of my wonderful reviewers reminded me so here I am. And I would have had it out sooner if my internet weren't down.

I really hope I didn't upset anyone. But then again I probably did. I know many of you want them together but well then what's the point in writing a story. Though I got some amusing ways on how to end this from my reviewers I may just have to pass. Thank you all for reviewing, since it is the only thing that keeps my stories going. I have the best fans ever!


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I adjusted my book bag impatiently as I waited at the bottom of the stairs for Alexander to come down. He had moved his things into the room beside mine as his father had told us before hand so he was now officially living with us, well, for now.

I glanced at my watch for the fifth time just as Alexander came running down the stairs.

"You ready?" I asked him, already knowing the answer as I began walking towards the door.

"Yup lets go," he said, following me out the door.

As we walked to school I told him all about East High. The clubs,, the teachers and about lunch time, trying to get him prepared as he listened intently, nodding now and then.

It was funny how much I liked Alexander. Amazing really. Yesterday after I had dropped the gift off at Troy's house we had talked for quite some time. And we had an immediate connection.

Alexander was smart and well built, though he wasn't as athletic as Troy was. He was charming, and as I could easily tell, very in love with Casey. He was sweet and caring, but nonetheless very tough if need be.

It was hard to explain our realationship. There really was this unexplainable connection between us. It was this bond that was formed without our knowledge, but I knew that my feelings for him were nothing like my feelings for Troy. It was more as if we were old friends finally meeting each other after a long absence. He was like the older brother I never had, and I knew I could never love him the way I loved Troy. But I could not deny that if I was possible for me to love him, I would restrain myself from doing so for Troy sack. Because I loved him and no one else. Even if we couldn't be together.

"Gabriella?" Alexander asked snapping me out of my daze. "Are you okay?"

I nodded as we walked up the stairs to the school and noticed that not many people were there yet. We had arrived early to get Alexander's settled into his new school.

Promptly as we stepped inside we headed straight for the office. The secretary handed Alexander a folder and a map of the school if need be, along with his schedule and it reminded me of my first day here. The day that I saw Troy after out short encounter and the ski lodge.

I had been dreading this day since the night I broke up with him, for this was the day that I would see Troy after our horrid scene at the park. I didn't want to hurt him more than I already was, and I didn't want to hurt myself by seeing him and not _being_ with him.

As we head out of the office more and more people began arriving as the minutes passed us by.

"What locker are you?" I asked him.

He handed me the folder as I sorted through it and reached were it told me his locker number. Luckily his locker was by mine. Seems like things were working out, or not so much in which prespective you choose. It was just more of a chance that Troy would see us together.

I shook my head as he looked though his folder.

"Seems my father put me in most of your classes," he told me rolling his eyes. I didn't get offended because I knew his annoyance had to do more with his father than it had to do with me.

We made our way toward my locker first as I put most my books away before we headed off towards his. As he sorted through his things, putting many away I leaned against the locker beside his, feeling as if I could pass out right then and there with the amount of sleep I had been receiving with thought of Troy probing at me, day and night.

"Gabriella, who's that guy that keeps staring at me?"

My eyes opened questionably as I looked to Alexander to see whom he was talking about. I followed his line of vision and indeed someone was staring at Alexander with a questionable look.

It was Chad.

"That's Tr- _his_ best friend," I silently cursed myself. I couldn't even say his name. Or I just didn't want to. Maybe if I didn't then it wouldn't hurt as much as it already did.

Alexander gave me an understanding nod, knowing exactly what I meant as he gazed at me and I stared back at him.

"You never did tell me his name," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. Was he amused at this?

I decided to play dumb. "Oh, that's Chad." I nodded my head toward Chad who had had Taylor just walk up towards him. Seeing him looking at me and Alexander, she began watching and wondering what was going on. I was beginning to get nervous.

"Gabriella, you know what I meant." He looked at me sternly and I sighed.

"His names Troy," I whispered as I looked to the ground.

Alexander shut his locker and took a step closer to me. Reaching his hand up, he moved my chin so I was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Gabriella I understand how you feel. I mean with Troy and Casey," he paused for a minute when he said her name. He sighed as he dropped his hand and looked down too. After a few seconds he looked back up, never finishing the sentence he was about to say. "I remember you told me yesterday that everything happens for a reason, right? Well there _has_ to be a reason for this. And one day, we'll figure it out. You love Troy and I love Casey. No matter what, we just can't change that. But we _have_ to come to terms with that."

I opened my mouth to speak but the bell interrupted me and just then I realized that we had had an audience. I looked up but the halls were to busy for me to see Taylor or Chad.

I sighed as we made out way to homeroom. I sucked in my breath. I would be seeing Troy.

---

Chad's Point-Of-Veiw

As I watched Gabriella with some guy I didn't know I questioned what was going on. And as I watched her, I slowly felt a deep hate surface from deep inside me as he pulled her face to look at him. And from the look he had in eyes, it looked like one of a guy in love.

How could Gabriella do that to Troy? So this was the reason she dumped him? For _him_?

And worst of all, how was I going to tell Troy?

I noticed Taylor but she was watching the sight in front of us.

"_What _is she doing?" Taylor asked, shocked.

But I just shook my head as I watched. How could she?

The worst thing was that as Troy's best friend, I had to tell him. But how?

---

Troy's Point Of View

I sighed tiredly as I resyed my head down on the desk. I was sitting in homeroom earlier than usual for I wanted to avoid Gabriella. Many people were scattered through the room but I paid no attention to them. I silently sighed and closed my eyes.

I heard the door open but I stayed still until I felt someone shake me slightly.

"What?" I asked annoyed and pulled my head up to look at Taylor and Chad.

"Did you already see?" Taylor asked seeing my mood, causing me to get confused.

"Taylor, what are you talking about?"

Chad and Taylor exchanged a worried glance and it soon got my interest.

"What happened?" I asked them.

"Troy," Chad began but was cut off as the bell rang and we all had to find our spots. Soon the door opened and in walked Gabriella followed by a guy I wasn't quite sure I knew.

She looked just like she did every other day. Hair down. Polite smile. She didn't seem bothered at all by the break-up. I thought I could handle seeing her but I guess I was wrong.

She lightly touched the arm of the guy that she had been walking in the class with a whispered something in his ear while pointing to Ms. Darbus. Nodding, he walked to the front, handing to Ms. Darbus a folder before going back to Gabriella as they sat in two seats beside each other. I gulped. What was happening? Who was he? And what was he doing with Gabriella? I silently wondered what they were talking about.

Gabriella's Point Of View

I sighed as I turned to talk to Alexander.

"He's here," I whispered to him as I fiddled with my hands.

"Hey come on, you're going to have to face him soon," he told me, putting his hands on mine stopping them.

I narrowed my eyes. "Have you talked to Casey yet?" I asked him knowingly.

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I will. Eventually," he added looking away.

"Uh huh, when? Once you seventy-five?" I asked him with a laugh.

He nodded eagerly. "Sounds like a plan," he chuckled.

All amusement fell out of me. "But seriously. When you deal with Casey, then I will Troy."

He stared at me for a second before nodding. "Deal."

We looked up to the front in complete boredom until Alexander spoke up.

"Is that Troy?"

My head shot at his direction. "What?"

He nodded in the direction Troy was sitting. "He keeps looking at you sadly and keeps glaring at me," Alexander told me lazily.

I just nodded as my eyes met Troy's though he was the one to look away first and down at the desk, Chad staring worriedly at him

I turned to Alexander apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I already got two people hating you in this school and you've only been here for less than thirty minutes."

He just shrugged. "It's alright. So, how many more will be plotting my death by the end of the day?" he asked me teasingly but I answered nonetheless.

"About six," I pouted.

Alexander whistled. "Whoa Gabriella. I don't want to be dead by tomorrow. I was hoping for at least one more week," he joked around causing me to laugh.

"Nice," I told him, rolling my eyes.

"I thought so," he said as he turned back to the front.

I could feel Troy's eyes on me but I didn't want to look. I didn't want to see his expression, knowing nothing good could come from it. I kept my eyes frozen to the front. Unmoving.

Troy's Point-Of-View

I felt my heart drop as who ever that guy was, put _his_ hands on _my_ Gabriella. But than again, she wasn't _mine_ anymore. And it killed me. Was this why? Was this what she wanted? Was the only reason she broke up with me, was so she could be with this other guy? I didn't know whether to be sad and love her, or mad and hate her? I just didn't know.

Chad's Point-Of-View

I watched Troy out of the corner of my eye and I felt myself suffer for my friend. How could she do this to him? What had he ever done to deserve _this_? And I could tell it was destroying him as much as he tried not to let it show.

But the thing was that he wasn't trying to hide it. He was to busy staring at Gabriella to even realize he was letting his feelings show. He didn't realize he was letting her destroy him. He didn't realize he was acting like a sick little puppy. He didn't realize how she was ruining his life.

He just didn't realize.

---

I didn't see Troy after free period. The team was going to play a game of basketball in the gym even though the season was long over but I was quite disoriented when Troy didn't show up, but I wasn't surprised.

He missed the rest of the classes that day and I didn't see him once. I knew one thing though, I'm going to find out what is going on with Gabriella.

For Troy's sack, I was going to get to the bottom of this, no matter what. Nothing could stop me.

Troy's Point-Of-View

I slammed my room door shut as I walked over to my desk and crumpled up the piece of paper that had Gabriella's scrip on it and chucked it across the room angrily. I kicked the empty box that once held Gabriella's presents as hard as I could as it hit the wall with a light thud.

I was sick and tired of this. How could she do this to me? How? Why would she do this to me?

I didn't want to see them getting cozy together. I didn't want to see him touch her. I didn't want to see him so much as _look_ at her.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it as far as I could causing a lamp to clatter to the floor and break.

I didn't care. I _shouldn't_ care. I _can't_ care. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't.

I had cried over her. And just in that, I had already crossed the line. The line that separated what I could and couldn't do. And that was something I couldn't do. Never again.

She wasn't worth it. She wasn't.

That stupid letter. Nothing in that stupid letter mattered. They were all lies trying to pull me up so high, only to have me crash down into a heap on the ground. It was stupid, and I never wanted to see it in my life again.

I felt my heart break over and over again as I saw _him_ resting his hand on Gabriella's. Saw them staring at each other. Whispering to each other.

Images flashed through my mind, taunting me. Piercing daggers straight through my heart.

I didn't care. I won't care. She wasn't worth it. Not at all.

I slammed my hand on my desk in frustration. I need to get these thoughts out of my head. Somehow.

I felt down to my knees, exhausted. The day would soon be over and I hopefully didn't have to put up with anyone for the remaining time. No one. I skipped on more than half the day to be alone. All alone.

I ran my hands through my hair and let rational thought take over me for a moment.

The thing was, I did care. More than I should after all she did. More than _anyone_ should in my place. But I cared, more than anything. God damn it, I _cared_.

I didn't know why she did what she did. I didn't even know if they were together but I couldn't see them with each other. I couldn't see _her_ with _anyone_ else. No one but me. It hurt too much.

And sadly, as much as I hated to admit it, she was worth it. She was everything. And for some reason I felt regret overwhelm me for soul reason of letting her go. I couldn't take it as I felt tears prick in my eyes.

I will not cry. No longer will I cry for her.

But she was worth it. And I hated her for making herself worth everything that she was. I hated her. I never wanted to see her again.

Yet I loved her, and if I never saw her again, how would I go on?

I hate her. I love her. And I can't seem to get myself to stop crying for her. I want her gone. I wish I never met her. I wish I could stop myself from loving her.

But mostly, I wish I could hate her.

A/N: Like it? I updated sooner than expected. Hope you like! Next up, Chad tries getting to the bottom of things. I don't want to make Troy cry anymore in this thing. I don't like it. So I'm trying to keep myself from it. Hopefully I can. Next one I will start working on as soon as I can. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: This is in Gabriella's point of view unless I say otherwise. I just don't want anyone to get confused. I'll tell you when it changes back and forth. There are some things I need to use other peoples point of views for. But if me saying this right now if confusing you that forget I wrote it because I'm confusing myself. Whoa!

Chapter 5

The next day I had been trying to avoid Chad as he had seemed quite angry and mad at me after the whole ordeal yesterday. I just couldn't possibly handle that at the moment. Not after how much I had put Troy through yesterday. So for today I made sure he never saw me with Alexander which was easy since Alexander wasn't even in this class of mine. Luckily we don't have _all_ the same classes together.

I never wanted this to happen and now I wish I could go back in time and change the past. Somehow, maybe I could have fixed this. But sadly it was way too late for 'what ifs'.

As I was about to walk out of the class as the lunch bell rang Chad came up behind me and grabbed my wrist, restraining me from leaving. I squirmed hopelessly but as I realised he wasn't budging I sat on the table and waited as the class cleared out.

In one of the back corners, and for the first time that day, I actually got a good look at Troy. And he was a complete and utter mess.

There he stood, back slouched as he slowly put things away in his bag in an exhausted manner and he seemed to have light bags under his eyes, his skin slightly paler but nothing unhealthy. Yet.

As he closed his bag and swung it around onto his shoulder he looked up and his eyes met mine.

Emotionless. That was the only way to describe the look he gave me and with a quick glance at Chad's hand around my wrist he walked out of the room, not once looking back. Not once was there an emotion that flashed across his face. What had I done to him?

"Is he okay?" I asked, staring desperately after him, wishing I could just hold him right now and try to make things better. Of only.

Chad looked at me in a 'you should already know' sort of way before he let go of my wrist and leaned against the table across from me.

"Oh that's just the way Sharpay likes her guys. He's probably going to go see her right now. Seems he's already moved on," he told her in a casual tone while examining his nails.

"What?" I breathed out. He was with Sharpay? Could my heart break any further? I guess so? Maybe Troy was better off, but it still hurt.

Chad analyzed my sullen expression for a moment before sighing in frustration. "You know, I really don't get you," he told her angrily.

"Huh?" I was completely confused.

"It's obvious you still love Troy. It was obvious by the look on you're face when I said he was with Sharpay. He's not, for you're information. He can't seem to get over you. And neither can you him. This was all just a test and I'm not so sure if you passed or failed. Guess it all depends on you prespective, right?" he asked her bitterly.

I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't know what I _could_ say. "Chad I-"

"Don't," he interrupted her fiercely. "You killed my friend and I want to know what is going on. Right now."

I felt tears rush up into my eyes as I looked away. "Chad, I never wanted this."

"Look, I just need you to tell me what's going on," he tried reasoning with me.

I sighed. "Only if you swear you won't tell anyone," I said desperately. No one else could know. No one.

Chad looked at me. "Gabriella tell me first and then I'll decide if or if not I'm not going to tell."

"Alexander and I, we're getting married," I told him simply, getting straight to the point.

"What?" Chad asked in disbelief. He seemed to think I was joking.

"Look, I think you should sit while I explain okay. This may take a while," I said.

He planted his butt down without a second thought and looked at me pointedly as I gazed at him.

"You know when I broke up with Troy, right?"

"Oh you mean on you're anniversary?" he rolled his eyes bitterly.

"Chad, please. Just hear me out," I begged and seeing how desperate I was he merely nodded with a sigh.

"The night before I broke up with him, my parents came into the room and the told me about my marriage to Alexander. My _arranged_ marriage," I added quickly making sure he understood. He remained silent so I continued.

"I don't know, I guess I should have tried harder to get out of it but I'm not a good fighter. And I was just to shattered to think clearly. It was all to much. And so I had to on my father's command break up with Troy. I was too preoccupied with the whole arranged marriage ordeal and I had completely blanked out that it was our anniversary. If I had known then I would have tried postponing it. But I had to go through with it no matter what.

"The following day I met Alexander and his parents and they told us a few things. Our marriage is after school finishes and no one is to know about this being arranged which I just went against by telling you," I glanced at him here. "Now Alexander and I are in a marriage neither of us want and Alexander is in love with someone else. And I'm, well," I trailed off as I just began to realize I had tears in my eyes.

Chad remained silent for a moment before looking me in the eyes. "Truthfully, are you still in love with Troy?"

"Truthfuly?" At Chad nod I sighed and looked at my hands rested in my lap. "I'm still in love with him as much as I was before this whole ordeal. Maybe even more."

"And Alexander?" He rose his eyebrow in question.

"Alexander is just a friend and that's all he could ever be. You have to understand Chad, that I love Troy and only him. No one else. And it's kills me to see how hurt he is. Chad I didn't- I just," I trailed off as my tears overwhelmed me and my voice cracked. My shoulders shuddered with suppressed sobs and I looked down to the ground.

"Come on Gabi, don't cry." Chad came over and brought me into his arms.

"I love him, I love him so much. I wish this didn't have to happen but my family," I trailed off once more as I cried into his shoulder.

"Shh, just calm down Gabi," he soothed as he stroked my hair.

I brought my head up in panic as I looked at Chad. "You're not going to tell Troy, right?"

"Gabi-"

"No, you can't. It'll just hurt him more and I don't want to cause him anymore pain."

I just brought her back into my arms and tried calming her down.

---

As I stood in the doorway to my next class after lunch I looked at Troy and saw his demeanour. Where was the basketball star that seemed to be on top of the world? Where was my best friend?

I didn't know if I should or shouldn't tell him what was had really happened with Gabriella. Would it hurt him more? Would he understand and move on?

I sighed as I walked over to the desk beside Troy as he seemed to be working already even though the class hadn't yet started.

He stopped momentarily, his pencil stilled and his eyes locked on the page.

"What was that with you and Gabriella before?" he asked but I couldn't even hear a hint of emotion in his voice so I had not one clue as to how he really felt.

This was my time to choose. I could tell him the truth or lie. It all was in this moment that I had to decide. Could I handle Troy more broken and battered that he already was? I wasn't so sure.

"Nothing Troy," I said in the same emotionless tone as Troy. I looked up to the board as Troy looked up to stare at me questioningly. "Nothing," I whispered one finally time before I began working also.

I guess I had made my decision.

A/N: Okay, so how many of you hate me right now for not telling Troy the truth? No worries, I got it all planned out. One day, one day, he will find out the truth. I just can't tell you when but from what I'm planning he will in about two to four chapters so can't wait for that, huh? Hope you like! This story seems to be progressing quite nicely. But lets not jinx it.

P.S. For whoever told me that they're imagining Troy crying and now I am too, and I got to say, he does look pretty hot! Ha, ha. Someone told me he might cry in the second movie but I'm finding it hard to believe. You never know. Can't wait till August 17. I've planned my whole day already. LOL.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Troy's Point-Of-View

Chad seemed distracted for the remainder of the day and anytime Gabriella was mentioned, or if we passed her in the hallway, he would always give me an sympathetic look rather than the normal glare at Gabriella. Which obviously had me guessing that it had something to do with her. And also, he didn't seem so hostile to Alexander, as Chad had told me was his name, and in that it had caused me to begin questioning what had really gone on before in the empty classroom with them. Before I had pondered on the prospect of waiting behind and listening to them but decided better and had headed off for lunch. But now I wished I had stayed back as curiosity probed at me relentlessly.

I walked the remainder of the day with a hollow feeling in my chest. Worst of all, I as beginning to get used to that dull emotion. And I tried not to look at Gabriella all day. It was safe to say that I didn't succeed.

What was horrible was that I shared more than half my classes with her, except for the advanced ones she had taken that I wasn't able, or didn't want to be in. We had planned at the beginning of the semester to take as many classes together as possible. I never knew I would live to regret that decision.

For most of the day, when Gabriella didn't know I was watching, she was with Alexander and they seemed to be quite close. I couldn't help the dangerous feeling of jealousy creeping up sneakily on me. I wished I could change things. But I had never guessed, or even imagined on what would happen that day.

As I made my way to my locker to put away my books and head off to practice I wasn't paying attention with thoughts of Gabriella in my mind and knocked into someone, both of our books falling carelessly to the ground.

There stood in front of me was the exact object and the perfect image of what had been in my mind all day. There was Gabriella.

She stared at me, wide eyes for quite sometime as I looked back emotionlessly. I bent down, picking up as the scattered books, mine and hers, making sure to keep them separated.

I could feel her eyes on me as I tried avoided her and after her initial shock wore off she bent down to help me.

Seconds passed and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears as my blood pulsed. I tried blowing off the set of emotions I felt but they flooded over me and I could barley manage to push it all into the back of my mind. Push everything into the back of my mind.

Gabriella seemed to be wanting to say something but I knew she wouldn't be able to for I knew her too well. I kept my eyes glued to the stack of papers I was picking up.

That was when it happened. In that moment was when I felt my heart drop. There, on her left hand, on her ring finger beheld a diamond ring.

Could it…? No. Impossible. It was probably just some fake ring that she had placed there absentmindedly and had put on the wrong hand. But then why did it look so real?

"What is that?" I asked before I could stop myself and Gabriella's eyes shot up but my eyes remained on the ring.

She glanced down and her breath caught in her throat. She began fiddling with the ring with her other hand as I watched her every move. She seemed nervous. "Oh, well, um," she began trying to think of something to say. "You know, Alexander, he, um, you know," she tailed off and I only nodded my head understandingly but I was completely confused, and slightly angry. Was it really…? I didn't want to know but I had to find out. I knew one thing though, I wasn't going to ask her.

I quickly picked up the rest of our book, handed her hers and keeping my eyes glued to the floor I briskly walked by her.

---

I slammed the changing room doors shut and came across Chad, just the person I was looking for. All I could feel was anger and I was not at all in my right state of mind.

I quickly made my way towards him, glad no one else was in there, and slammed him against the locker. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew this was wrong but right now anger was overpowering me.

Chad looked shocked as I stared down at him, clutching his shirt in a tight fist.

"What is going on between Gabriella?" I whispered dangerously.

"Troy, calm down."

I pushed myself away from him angrily and slammed my fist against one of the lockers, ignoring the sudden throbbing pain I felt in it.

"Look Chad, I know you know something. Now you have to tell me."

Chad looked uneasy. "How much do you know?"

I ran my hand through my hair roughly. "I saw the ring on her hand and I want to know exactly what it is. I mean, is it a- because it can't be- it's impossible-I mean-"

"It's an engagement ring," Chad told me sympathetically.

"What?" I breathed out.

"There getting married," he replied in the same tone.

I could tell there was something her wasn't telling me but all I could hear was the echo of the heartbreaking words in my mind.

_Engaged. Married. Engagement ring. Gabriella. Alexander. Married?_

I looked at Chad and I felt no longer anger but sorrow. He looked sympathetic. I shook my head in denial.

"No. I was dating her a few days ago. Its _impossible_. She can't- Chad, please say tell me its not true. It _can't_ be true. I mean we're all only in high school. She can't," I tried convincing myself but my voice seemed to only quieten and prove to me it was all true. It couldn't be. It didn't add up.

Chad's Point-Of-View

As I watched Troy crumble in front of me I wondered if I should tell him that it was all arranged. But no matter how I tried, my moth just couldn't seem to form the words.

I was glad to see that he was only in denial so he wasn't crying. I don't think I could handle him crying anymore. He was my best friend and it hurt me to see him like this.

He slide down the locker and pulled his legs closer to his body, hugging them as if a life line. He rested his head on his knees and in that moment he looked like a small child.

"Troy?" I asked as I bent down and sat next to him.

"No," he whispered to himself as if in a daze.

"Come on Troy, we should get you home." I knew I was treating him like a small, scared child but I couldn't help it. I hated seeing him like this.

He made no move and stared at his feet. "Gabriella wouldn't do this. She wouldn't just marry someone she didn't know for a really long time. And we only broke up a few days ago." I didn't know what he was getting at but waited for him to finish as I put my hand on his shoulder. He didn't notice. "How long do you think this was happening? How long was she with him? How long was she with him while she was with me?"

I was shocked yet saddened. That's what he thought? That she was cheating on him? I wanted so bad to tell him. I needed to tell him. So why couldn't I? I guess Gabriella's words haunted me about him being in more pain. But I didn't think he could be in more pain than what he was in this. But I didn't want to find out.

And there we sat, one heartbroken boy and another keeping a dark secret, trying to comfort him but not being able to, for the boy was far to gone, far to broken to be saved.

A/N: This is very sad story. I'm sad to say that it will be sad for quite some time. I will not give any hints on the end. Well at least it was fast. Please don't cry. Many have been saying it's sad so yah. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How's this?"

"No," I replied, bored as I stared at the ceiling, tapping the tips of my finger against the sofa lazily.

"What about this?"

"Nope."

"What about- Gabriella pay attention!" My mom scolded me as she realized I wasn't even looking at her. My head shot down to look at her as she was asking me random questions on what I did and didn't want in the wedding. I really didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about this. I mean, it wasn't even about love and that was really all I cared about in a marriage.

My dad had me and Alexander attending parties continuously over the last few days and announcing our engagement to people and all me and Alexander were supposed to do was smile and pretend to be a loving couple. And I was getting sick and tired of it.

I glanced over beside me at Alexander who seemed just as bored at me as he looked longingly out the window. It was a bright and sunny day and we were stuck inside planning the worst days of our lives.

I heard the phone ring just as my mom was about to yell at me some more and I saw this as my way out.

"Got it!" I yelled as I dashed out of the living room and into the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone that sat on the counter and pulled it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella?" I heard Chad on the other line sounding quite nervous. Why?

"Yah, its me Chad? What's up?"

"Well Troy saw the ring on your finger." He paused for a moment. Yes I know he did, I was there when he saw it, obviously, but I waited for him to begin speaking again. I had a feeling what was coming and held my breath as he continued. "And he knows you're getting married."

I felt my heart drop. I knew there was a chance he would know, putting two and two together but I hoped he wouldn't think twice about it. I fell back into a chair at the little island in the centre of the kitchen. "You told him?" I asked him sadly.

"No, no. I couldn't. He saw the ring and stormed into the locker room and sort of slammed me into the locker asking me about it, knowing I was acting different towards you after our conversation so he put it together and came to me to ask."

I was shocked. Troy actually slammed Chad into the locker?

"And?" I asked him, dreading what he would say, already knowing there was more to come.

"Well, I told him it was an engagement ring, proving his theory right and I guess he just went into a state of denial," he told me sadly.

I buried my head into my arm that rest on the counter and listened to him intently. I didn't want this. No. None of this. Damn it!

"I was trying to get him home, knowing he was about to have a mental break down but he wasn't listening to me and kept saying how you wouldn't do that. That you wouldn't marry someone you didn't know or had been with for a really long time. Which in that, led him to believe you had been cheating on him and I think he believes that you had, in the end, chose Alexander over him."

I sat there, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes and in utter shock.

"He thinks I was cheating on him?" I asked in disbelief.

Chad sighed on the other end. "He's not thinking clearly right now Gabi. He just jumped to conclusions and I wanted to tell him the truth but I couldn't bring myself to."

"Thanks Chad," I whispered as I brought my head up seeing Alexander walking into the room, and as he saw my state, rushed over to me.

"He loves you Gabi. I think you're the only one that can help him right now."

I felt tears fall freely now as Alexander pulled me into his arms. I hugged him back with one best I could, still holding the phone with my hand and moved my cheek onto his chest so I could still talk to Chad.

"I do too. But I can't do anything. Just, please help him because I can't be there for him," I choked out.

"I will," Chad told me reassuringly with a hint of sadness knowing I wasn't going to help Troy. Even if I wanted to.

I couldn't take it as I full out sobbed into Alexander's chest as the phone slide from my ear and was about to fall from my hand and hit the ground when Alexander grabbed it. He apologized to Chad and said I would call him back when I calmed down before hanging up and placing it one the counter before wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"Shh, Gabriella just calm down. Breathe. It's going to be okay."

I felt like my throat was closing up on me and my hands tightened there grip on his shirt as he lifted me up and carried me up the stairs and into my room. He sat down on my bed and still held onto me tightly while I cried into his chest.

"I can't see him like this Alexander. I can't stand it knowing its all because of me," I choked out, hiccupping.

"Shh, I know its hard but you have to calm down okay?" He ran his hand through my hair as my tears slowly subsided. But my shoulders still shuddered with sobs, as small as they were and I let out a sniffle once in a awhile.

"Are you okay now?" Alexander asked, concerned as he pulled back to look at me.

I nodded with a sniffle. "Yah."

We sat in silence as he still held me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"Alexander?"

"Hmm?" he asked as he stopped for a moment.

I pulled back from him and look him in the eyes. "Can you tell me about Casey."

He looked confused. "Why?"

I shrugged. "I just need to get my mind off Troy."

He sighed as I laid down and looked up at him. He ran his hands through his hair.

"What do you want to know?" He sighed in defeat and looked back down at me.

I shrugged. "What was she like?" I asked curiously.

He laid down beside me but instead he stared at the ceiling as he spoke. "She was," He paused, searching for the right words. "She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and amazingly gorgeous blue eyes that you just want to look into forever." He smiled sadly, remembering her. "She was amazingly smart and she was the most caring person you could ever meet. She was always smiling and could always brighten anyone's day. I don't think she was even capable of hating someone." He released a light chuckle causing me to smile. "She was always the good girl, the exact concept of the girl next door. She was so innocent and I don't know, when you're with her, you have the strangest urge to protect her from everything, or at least that was how I felt. She was always reading, a class A book-worm and she took care of her younger sister, who was seven and her little brother who just turned one, all the time. She loved children and she always wanted a big family. She was, I don't know. She was everything. Pretty. Smart. She wasn't popular so she wasn't corrupted by the high status. She was the type of girl to help with anything, always volunteering. She was amazing. She was… perfect," he told me sadly and finally turned his head to look at me. I lay on my stomach as I watched him speak and saw him smile while he talked about her.

I smiled as he looked at me. "She sounds great."

He nodded. "Yah."

We lapsed into a moment of silence and I watched his sunken face. "You really love her, don't you?"

He shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter if I do. I mean, I'm marrying you, right?"

I took no offence knowing he was just telling me he couldn't love her anymore because of me. Not that he hated marrying me, though I know he in a way did. Like I disliked marrying him because of Troy.

I sighed. "You don't mind that I love Troy, right?"

He shook his head again. "I might have since we _are_ getting married but I understand you're situation. I mean, I'm kind of in the same one."

"Does she know you're getting married?"

"Yah, she always knew it was a possibility that I would get an arranged marriage and she was pretty understanding about it. Though I couldn't really get her to stop crying. I pretty much wasn't as I freaked on my parents the moment I found out."

"Alexander?" He looked over at me. "Can I meet her?"

Alexander looked both shocked and confused. "You want to?"

I nodded with a small smile.

"I guess I could call her and ask her. But you do know that this is going to count as me talking to her and that means you're going to have to talk to Troy."

I nodded eagerly. Hey, he couldn't make me talk to Troy, right?

He stood up and made his way out of the door.

"Well, I guess I'll call her now."

I sat up as I looked at him and nodded. Just as he was about to close the door he spoke up again.

"And Gabriella, I'm going to make sure you talk to Troy. I know what you're thinking and I _can_ get you to talk to him. I can _guarantee_ it." And with that the door was closed but I did catch sight of his smirk before he walked out.

Shoot!

A/N: I've got to say, I'm making myself fall in love with Alexander. How about I just put Gabriella and Alexander together so they fall in love and get married and Troy hates her and then falls for (gasp) Sharpay! Okay how many of you would kill me if I did that? You never know! LOL Got to know, how many of you have cried during any part of this story? I felt my throat tighten while writing some part so I was just wondering.

Oh and I won't be able to update anything for about a week because I'm going on a road trip. We leave on Sunday I think but I'll work on the next one when I get back. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 8

Okay, before this story continues I got to clear a few things up. This story is in the present, or past I guess since Gabriella is remembering everything but it is placed in the '21st century'. Many people do not know this but arranged marriages still exist this very day. There not as common as back in the past but I _know_ they still exist. My parents got an arranged marriage and so did my cousin. I am supposed to get one but I am able to have a love marriage, as long as my parents approve the person and he is of the same religion as me. Many don't have that decision and if you go against an arranged marriage you are considered a 'disgrace' and you family will disown you. it's a very messy thing.

I also know that my brother is friends with someone that is 17 and has had or is just about to get an arranged marriage. Though she is a different religion as me, it proves that they exist in many cultures, as sad as it may be. Just wanted to clear things up. Now enjoy!

Chapter 8

"Are you nervous?" Alexander asked, glancing over at me. I fidgeted in the passengers seat of his car and a guilty look crept across my face.

"Well I don't get why you're not?" I exclaimed as I turned to look at the person driving the car next to me. With a careless shrug he continued to look out upon the road. He seemed quite distance and wasn't talking much. Something was defiantly up but I didn't want to ask. I had problems of my own to deal with.

"You wanted to meet her, didn't you?" He slipped on some sunglasses as he continued to drive.

I gave an uneasy chuckle. "Yah, about that…" I trailed off as I heaved back in my seat and looked out the window, wishing I could be out there.

"Relax, aren't I supposed to be the one to be freaking out?" He cocked an eyebrow and glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, though I didn't notice as they were hidden behind the glasses, as if I was acting crazy.

"Which brings me back to my point, why are you so calm?" I ask frustrated but he only shrugged once more causing my frustration to increase. "Calm little brat," I muttered under my breath causing a chuckle to escape from the occupant in the seat beside mine.

"Just because I'm calm doesn't mean I'm not nervous too. I'm just better at hiding it then _some people_." He looked pointedly at me just as we reached a stop light and in the twitch of his mouth it was easy to tell he was secretly laughing at me but trying hard to keep it inside. I glared at him before pouting and looking out the window once more.

"Just drive and don't talk. I don't know how Casey put up with you." My anger radiated off my voice and I silently question why I was getting so mad. Maybe because I was scared and nervous that I was about to meet Casey and Alexander was not helping at all.

"Sorry, can't drive when it's a red light," he told me in a know-it-all way which made me bite my lip from releasing a retort and waited for him to continue. "And Casey received my wonderful kisses so she was _fine_ with putting up with me."

I rolled my eyes as I listened to him chuckle. I guess all, well most guys were like this. And I thought he was nice. Well doesn't this just suck.

The remainder of the car ride was silent and before I knew it we were arriving upon a nice and quite peaceful looking house. I took a hesitant look over at the house before turning towards Alexander who remand staring at the house for quite sometime. After a moment he turned back to me sadly, slipping off his sunglasses.

"Do we really have to go in?" He let his defences down and I could see he really didn't want to go. I almost said that we didn't have to go in. Almost.

"Come on Alexander, you have to talk to her some time." I tried reassuring him in an attempt to meet her, my own discomfort with the matter forgotten.

He sighed in defeat. "Lets just get this over with." He opened the door and got out in a hurry causing me to fumble with my seat belt. It took me a minute before I could step out of the car completely and I stared at the house in front of us for a moment. Alexander and I made our way up the small walkway and once we reached the front doors Alexander knocked on the door firmly before stepping back beside me.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I watched Alexander sway back and forth on his heals beside me, silently wishing he would put his defences back up because his nervousness was not helping mine, seeming to reappear suddenly.

"I'm fine," he muttered angrily as he looked in the opposite direction as me.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I castled my eyes to the floor, quite upset for making him do this. Maybe we should turn back before its to late.

Alexander turned towards me apologetically. "Gabriella-"

He was cut off just as the doors opened and there stood a girl taller than me but not as tall as Alexander. She was smiling politely at us and she seemed like a nice enough girl. She had straight brown hair, just short of reaching her mid back and her bright blue eyes we a stunning colour that strangely reminded me of Alexander's piercing green one. Their eyes would quite a compliment to each others rather nicely in my opinion. Such beautiful eyes and my dull brown ones. I knew one thing though, looking at Alexander and Casey, they were perfect for each other. And I didn't dare miss the love that was radiating off of Casey. It was too intense.

"Hello Casey," Alexander greeted tensely, his poster becoming stiff and rigid. Casey's smile dimmed for a moment as her eyes met Alexander's before brightening up again, which I felt was quite forced.

"Hey Alexander," she said softly and smiled reassuringly at him, for what exactly, I did not know. "And you must be Gabriella." I smiled at her as she reached out her hand. "I'm Casey. It's nice to meet you."

I reached out to shake her hand loosely. "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot from Alexander here." Alexander shot me a look but I simply smiled it off and gave him a careless shrug.

"Come in," she said after a moment of silence and moved out of the way so me and Alexander could step inside. All three of us made our way to the living room and I gave Alexander a look telling him to relax but he simply stayed the same. I sighed in defeat as Casey sat us on one couch before leaving to get us some drinks.

"This was a bad idea," Alexander told me the second that Casey left the room and was out of hearing distance.

"And how exactly? Casey seems fine with this," I asked, confused.

"Well shes not," Alexander told me angrily and shoved his hands through his hair that faintly reminded me of Troy. I shook my head trying to get rid of thoughts of Troy. I zoned in just as Alexander spoke again. "Look I can't do this. And I don't think Casey can either. She's had a lot to deal with in the past month with this whole arranged marriage deal and this is just adding on to that."

I sighed and made Alexander look at me before I spoke. "Look, I know this is hard. But me and you both need to talk to Casey and Troy, you know, for closure purposes. Do you know that Troy just found out about us getting married and now he thinks that throughout our whole relationship I had been cheating on him with you? And now I have to talk to him? I know how hard this is but you told me you were going to help me through my encounter with Troy and I'm going to do the same with you. You need to talk to Casey. And I need to talk to Troy. We're going to get through this okay? So calm down and stop acting so tense. Before Casey notices. Which I think she already has so stop it because your just going to keep hurting her more."

Just as I stopped speaking Casey entered the room with drinks for us. Me and Alexander separated in out distance not wanting to get Casey thinking there was something going on between us other that the arranged marriage deal and end up getting her upset.

"I was actually surprised when Alex called me. Knowing him, he would probably avoided me like the plague and then he just calls? Something had to be up," she told me with a slight laugh and handed us our drinks before sitting across from us. Whatever the drink was it tasted quite good.

"Yah well Gabriella wanted to meet you," he clarified for her as he stared down at his drink and avoiding eye contact with her. He twiddled with his thumbs and I tried to keep things going.

"Yah well I had heard so much about you from Alexander. I was intrigued." I glanced at Alexander who leaned back and looked in the opposite direction of me and Casey. I looked over at Casey as she stared at him sadly and I knew they had to talk. Somehow. I just had to figure out a plan.

Distantly I could hear a baby crying which made Casey look over at the door on the other side of the living room and stand up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, that would be my brother. I'll be right back." And with that she was gone.

I turned my head to Alexander and gave him a questioning look.

He put his glass on the table and stood up. "We have to go."

I shot out of my seat. "What?! No! First of all, can you talk about rude? And secondly, not until you talk to Casey."

"Will you just give it up Gabriella? We're over, it's over. There is nothing left to talk about!" He angrily paced the length of the room as my eyes trailed along with him.

"It's not over. Believe me, I know what you're going through," I whispered.

He scoffed. "Believe _me_ when I say my relationship with Casey is a _little bit different_ than yours and Troy's okay? Not that I can call either of them a relationship. Not a good one anyways."

I felt myself saddened and suddenly very weak at the knees. I fell back onto the couch and looked at Alexander. "Why are you being like this?"

He came back over to the couches and sat in the one that Casey just vacated. "I don't know." He sighed.

We lapsed in a dull silence. Alexander was getting eaten up by this and he had to do what was inevitably coming. "Alexander, go talk to her. You know you want to so just pluck up the courage and go and talk to her. If then not for yourself, than for her. She needs it just as much as you."

Alexander stared at me uncertainly for a moment before nodding and getting up and walking out the door that Casey had walked out just moments ago. Like I was going to stay here? I got up and curiosity getting the better of me followed behind him and against my better judgement, eavesdropped.

Alexander Point-Of-View

My nerves had been getting the better of me as the inevitable moment of the confrontation of me and Casey would occur. And the more nervous I got, the more I took it out on Gabriella and even Casey. As much as I hated it, I couldn't help it.

And here I was, plucking up all my courage just like Gabriella told me to do and taking the walk towards Casey and the nursery I knew she would be in, tending to her little one year old brother.

I had been distant, and maybe a little bit cold towards Casey. I knew I had been hurting her when I wouldn't look her in the eyes but that was too hard for me to do. Now I regretted it because I _knew_ I hurt her. And for someone like me who would go out of my way to protect her it is the worst when _I'm_ the one causing her pain. Time to put everything behind. To hell with my pride, I was going to talk to her as just Alex. Alexander is thrown out the window and I was simply her Alex. I needed this. _We _needed this.

The nursery doors came ahead and I sucked in a deep breath before pushing open the door.

Casey swung around with the small toddler, Noah, in her arms to come face to face with me.

"Hi," she breathed out, staring at me in awe as I walked up closer to her.

"Hi."

We shared a moment of silence, strangely not awkward, as she sifted the toddler to rest his head on her shoulder as she patted his back gently, trying to lull him to sleep.

"I think we need to talk," I told her breaking the silence and, surprise, she motioned for me to sit on the couch at the side of the room. I made my way to it as she followed silently behind.

"Gabriella seems nice. Really sweet," Casey told me sincerely as she sifted Noah in her arms trying to get comfortable.

"Yah." I didn't know what to say. "Casey-"

"Alux!" I heard Noah squeal excitedly when he noticed me and I forced a smile when he put his arms out, squirming, trying to get to me.

"Hey buddy," I said as I put my arms out as Casey gently handed him over to me. "Long time since I've seen you, huh?"

He gurgled happily as I rested him in my lap and once he snuggled in comfortably I looked up at Casey again.

"Casey-"

"Do you love her?" Casey looked on at me desperately, awaiting a answer.

"Casey," I began shaking my head at her question as I look at her sadly.

"Please Alex, I just need to know. Tell me the truth. I can handle it."

"Case, of course not. It hasn't even been long. But maybe with time…" I trailed off and silently waited for her to respond but when her eyes seemed to sail off to the one year old in my arms and remain locked there I sighed in defeat and looked down. It was not more than a second later that she finally spoke up.

"It's funny, isn't it?" she asked bitterly.

"What is?"

She sighed sadly as she cast her eyes back up to me then Noah who seemed to have fallen asleep. "Me and you planned our whole life together. And now you're about to go off and marry someone else."

"Casey," I began, shaking my head but she simply continued.

"It's not fair." She looked at me with watery eyes before closing them tightly in pain and I knew its wasn't caused by anything physical. "This isn't fair! You promised me! You promised me that you would get out of this marriage, one way or another! What happened to that promise?"

Tears fell freely from her eyes now. I reached out desperately to wipe them away but she moved out of my reach and across the room, Noah halting me from trying again, knowing if I moved farther I would wake him up.

"Casey, you have to understand!" Though I kept my voice faint enough so not to disturb the baby, even if I knew he was immune to waking up no matter how loud. I could detect a desperate tone in my voice.

"Understand? Oh I understand clearly. You do love her don't you? Well maybe not love but like her enough not to leave her?"

"Casey, stop thinking crazy," I told her angrily. I got up and made my way to crib, resting Eddie in it before turning to Casey. "You know I love you and only you."

"Do I?" She stared at me questioningly with angry tears spilling from her eyes.

I shook my head at her behaviour. "What do you want from me?" I asked her quietly.

"I want you not to marry her!" she told me.

I shook my head once more. "You know I can't do that."

She choked out a sob and turned her head away from me. My heart broke at the sight causing me to rush over to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Come on Case, babe, don't cry." I smoothed her hair down as she grasped desperately at my shirt. I tried calming her down. "I love you Casey, remember that okay? Nothing can change the way I feel about you. Nothing."

"Don't leave me Alex. Please don't leave me," she whispered into my chest but I only tightened my arms around her in response. She moved her head to look at me with her blood shot eyes.

"Please don't make me do that. Casey, just don't." I looked at her pleadingly.

She nodded her head sadly and pulled away, wiping her tears, becoming distant. "Gabriella's probably waiting for you. You should go."

But I stayed in place. "I don't want things to end the way they did last time. I don't want you to hate me."

She smiled sadly. I could remember our final goodbye last time.

---

"_Get out!" Casey screamed at me angrily as she stomped over to the door and opened it, the doorknob slamming against the wall with its force._

"_Casey, you knew this could happen!" I stayed staring at her angrily. It wouldn't be later till everything would set in and would be taken into my mind, and only then would a deep depression set into its newfound place. Radiating pain yet numbing me at the same time._

"_Out! I want you out! I hate you! Leave!" Tears of anger rushed out her eyes and my heart broke at her words._

"_Casey, don't say that," I whispered, my world crashing around me as the words whirled around me dangerously._

"_I hate you! I want you out! I never want to see you again!"_

_And I made my way out without a backwards glance. My head bowed, ashamed that I was weak enough to let all this happen and pain from knowing that this was the end and her words proved it. Her deep breaths and choked sobs were the last thing I heard as I closed the door._

---

She glanced away from my eyes, ashamed as she remember our last goodbye also.

"You know I never meant what I said."

I shook my head. "That's the thing, I didn't know. You don't know how much of a nightmare the last month had been. I lied to Gabriella, saying that you were understanding about the whole situation and that it was impossible for you to hate anyone, but I think I was trying to convince myself more than her."

Casey looked at me sadly and took a step closer to me. "You know that wasn't the case. I love you. I was angry and I said things I didn't mean. And have you known me to hate anyone before? Never. Not even you."

I nodded my head not so sure myself even as she told me she didn't mean it. Why would she say it if she didn't mean it?

"Maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other for awhile." I closed my eyes but knew it had to be done. We couldn't see each other. Not until we both healed.

"Can we still be friends?" she whispered and I restrained from going over there and hugging her once more.

I decided I could give her that much. I nodded. "After some time has past, once we both can move on from this. When feelings won't get in the way of living our lives."

"I don't want to lose you Alex."

I looked away from her heartbroken expression, not being able to withstand seeing her like this. "I don't want to lose you either." I glanced to the door which was slightly ajar but thought nothing of it. It was simply a reminder that it was time to leave and move on.

I walked up to her and opened my arms. It was no more than a second that see flew into my embrace and buried her head into my chest.

"Bye Case. Call me when you need to. And please, try to move on. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

After a moment, due to hesitation, I felt her nod and pull out of my arms.

"Remember, I'm just a phone call away." And with that I turned and walked out the door, this time with nothing holding me back. She was trying her hardest not to cry and I was fighting the lump that had formed in my throat. This was not the time.

I went to go meet Gabriella. She was my future, and I couldn't change that.

Gabriella's Point-Of-View

As I heard Alexander's footsteps approaching the door I jumped up and trying to make as little noise as possible scurried down the stairs and sat in the living room waiting for him.

Was that how me and Troy were going to be like when we talked? I don't know but then again, I really didn't want to find out. This whole situation made me dread even more the encounter I would eventually have with Troy.

I could tell Alexander and Casey loved each other, and though Alexander didn't believe it as I heard the uncertainty in his voice, she was madly in love with him.

I had to admit I was a little bit hurt about Alexander lying to me, though I didn't blame him or want to accuse him of it. He was hurt and he _had_ lied to himself also. AI really didn't blame him and I may have done the same thing if put into his situation.

It broke my heart that I was the reason they couldn't be together. Even if I couldn't prevent it, it still didn't help with the increasing guilt I felt with the whole situation.

The image of Troy clouded my thoughts and made me want to run and crawl into a hole until everything was better. I didn't care if it was being a coward, I couldn't face Troy. I didn't _want_ to face him. Not from what Chad had told me, not from what I had seen - the progression of Troy's change in the last few days - and certainly not from the fallout I had just witnessed between Casey and Alexander. All in all it was sorted out in the end but at what cost? Two heartbroken teenagers? Was it worth it?

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Alexander walked into the room in a hurry, his demeanour quite distant.

"Come on Gabriella. It's time to go."

I made no move to protest knowing what kind of state he would be in. I prayed he had no clue I had been eavesdropping on the private conversation. I already felt sick to the stomach.

I went over to the passengers seat of the car as Alexander went to the drivers but as he closed the door the minutes past and he made no move to drive, though he had already started the engine. He simply gripped the wheel and rested his head on top.

"Alexander?" I asked cautiously. "Are you okay?"

He sighed as he scrunched his face up in emotional agony. "I've lied to you a lot Gabriella and I'm not going to do it anymore. We're getting married and I think its time we let that fact settle in."

I decided to play the part of the naïve little girl so he didn't suspect I had been listening to him and Casey.

"What have you lied to me about?" I asked, scrunching my face in confusion just to play my part right.

"Let's just say me and Casey didn't end so much on good terms," he stated simply as he turned his head that still rested on the steering wheel to look me in the eyes. "I lied when I said she was okay with it. She wasn't and I couldn't blame her. I _can't_ blame her. She was the one willing to fight, it was just that I wasn't. I didn't fight," he told me as sadness flashed across his face.

I felt guilt as I thought of Troy whelm up inside of me for the exact reason that I knew exactly what kind of pain he was in. His pain was for Casey than anyone. Like mine was more for Troy than myself. "I didn't fight either," I whispered and I detected the pain in my voice as it shook.

He sighed and remained silent, going into thought before he looked back at me. "Why didn't we?" he asked, utterly confused but sadness lingered in his voice, in his face.

"I don't know Alexander. But I wish we had." I though of Troy in this moment. I though of everything with him I was losing and I knew losing him wasn't worth everything in the world. More than anything I wanted him back. I _needed_ him back. But the decision was final and the choice couldn't be changed now. What I wouldn't give to change how things were.

Everything remained silent for a moment once more. Alexander was the one to whisper, his voice blending with the quiet and the gentle hum of the engine. "Me too Gabriella. Me too."

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Once I came back home form the road trip my stomach had been hurting for most the trip and turns out I had a kidney infection. I was hooked up to an IV and I had a high fever, I couldn't stand up let alone write another chapter. And I just had surgery in my mouth so this month has been pretty crummy so far. Enough with my excuses, just wanted to let you know why the long wait. Now worries, I am, for most the part, better now. Still does not excuse the past days when I could have written but her it is.

Oh and watched High School Musical 2. I don't know but I got mixed feelings but I still love it. And for people who can't see it just yet, believe me when it comes on it doesn't even feel like any time has passed. It weird but yah. Loved the movie. Watched it about seven times already. LOL. Okay I'm done! And next I will try to update 'Butterflies Don't Lie'. Review!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Life had been quite hectic these past couple of days. It seemed as if things were moving too fast and I felt like before I knew it, I would be married into a life I never wished for. And having the love off my life separated from me was a painful reminder of this unwanted life.

Seeing Troy each day of my life was hard, and knowing I wasn't allowed to kiss him, hold him, touch him, or be with him ever again was even harder. Knowing I wasn't allowed to _love_ him was horrid, because I still did. None of my feelings I had for him were erased, they were only mixed in with the great deal of pain I was being inflicted. Not physically, but emotionally.

I think I might have just made the biggest step to overcoming my feelings for Troy and moving on to this new life laid out ahead of me. I took everything I had of Troy and put it away.

All my pictures that were cluttered over my dresser or the ones taped to the mirror were thrown on my bed without a second glance. I grabbed the video cassette marked 'Twinkle Town' and gently threw it on with the pile of pictures. It became a routine. Anything that involved Troy was thrown onto the bed, careful not to be damaged. I went to my closet and grabbed his Wildcat sweatshirt he let me keep. Flung on the bed. The necklace he gave me for my birthday. The teddy bear he won me when we spent the entire day at the carnival. All flung on the bed.

Finally all my belongings of Troy's were on the bed and as I made my way over to it I caught a quick glance of my face in the mirror. I didn't noticed when I started but tears glazed my cheeks and my eyes hinting a light reddish colour. It made the tears fall down faster. Thinking quickly as my emotions began to overwhelm me I needed to get rid of these things fast.

I gathered all the things up and quickly dropped them into a box that I pushed into the closet, slamming it closed as I crumpled on the floor and sobbed hysterically into my arms.

I remember after my tears finally dissolved away I just sat there, only now noticing how empty things looked. I sighed, knowing it was time to move on, no matter how much I want to hold on to what me and Troy had forever, I had to let go.

And now here I am, heaving my books onto my desk as Alexander does the same beside me.

"Hey Gabriella?"

I sighed as I sat down and looked to the person in the seat next to me.

"Yah Alexander?"

"You okay?"

I stared at him for a second before groaning and dropping my head onto the desk.

"I'll take that as a no," he said to himself.

"Not the time, Alexander." I growled angrily and pinched my eyes closed tiredly.

"Bad night?"

"Bad dreams," I said sighing and lifting my head up and looking at the front.

A moment of silence came before he spoke up once more. "Troy's looking at us."

I glared daggers into the board. "Shut up Alexander."

"So I know it's about Troy," he smirked but it soon softens and turns into a sympathetic smile. "Don't let it bother you. Just don't worry right now. Things with Troy will soon settle down."

"You think?" I asked hopefully.

"The more time that passes by the easier it becomes. And you have it worse then I do so I've have to be supportive and help you out with these kind of things."

I looked over at him. "How is my situation worse than yours? We're kind of in the same boat here."

"Yah but I don't have to see Casey everywhere I go. You see Troy everyday at school."

My eyes, against my will, trailed away from Alexander and over to where Troy was sitting. He was leaning on his desk propped up by his elbow with the side of his head resting in his hand. He seemed to be writing something down on a sheet of paper with a slight frown placed upon his lips seemingly deep in thought.

His stopped writing after a moment and his eyes skimmed across the page before he barely moved his head down a little bit more. His lips formed an 'o' shape as he blew out a sigh before leaning back in his chair and grabbing the paper to read it over. His hair was ruffled slightly from one side as where his hand had been. One of his hands rested on top of the desk and I wished I could have been sitting beside him like the old days and just hold his hand. I wish I could kiss that frown of his face and ask him what was wrong, trying everything in my power to make him feel better. I wish life could go back to the way it was before.

I don't know how long I kept my eyes watching his every move before he seemed to feel eyes upon him and glanced up confusedly until his eyes landed on mine. His expression changed to something I couldn't describe. Emotions flung themselves full force on me. Pain. Hurt. Love. Betrayal. His eyes holding an ancient grief in them and at that moment he seemed a lot older than he should look. I felt a lump begin to form in my throat just as he seemed to snap back to earth and his emotions shielded off from me. He quickly cast his eyes back down and leaned over his desk.

It was my fault. I know I've said it before but it really is. He can't even _look_ at me. It was hard to handle. The lump seemed to expand at an extreme rate. My eyes started to sting.

"Gabriella?" Alexander asked as I snapped my head towards him.

"Wha-" My dazed expression never left me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded as I looked back over to Troy. "Yah, just fine." I forced a tight lipped smile. "Just fine."

---

The day went on and on and the pain grew seeing Troy. I wanted to escape him but there was nothing I could do. Last period finally arrived but it was not a joyful experience. Co-ed gym. We were playing dodge-ball. Nothing seemed completely bad, right? Well guess who's in my gym class. Troy, obviously. At least I still had Alexander with me.

It was going fine. The game was actually pretty fun and Alexander was on my team which was even better. Everything was going okay until I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground clutching my nose in pain. Could dodge-balls really do that much damage?

"Gabriella!" Alexander made his was quickly over to me as everyone else continued on playing, not noticing me on the ground.

Alexander kneeled down beside me and gently pushed my hand away from my face. His fingers grazed against my nose as a groan escaped my lips.

A few seconds passed that seemed to drag on until Jack Bolton appeared above me.

"Gabriella? Are you okay?" He asked crouching down on the other side of me. My only response was a strange noise I could quite identify.

"Okay, come on. Let's get you up." He, with the help of Alexander, pulled me up a little to quickly as I swayed, feeling light headed, and fell back into Alexander's arms. My head was killing me from when it hit the floor.

"Troy!" Jack yelled calling his son over. I wanted to open my eyes to see why he was calling him but resting against Alexander seemed much more pleasant and comfortable.

"Yah Dad?" Troy questioned seemingly beside me as I detected an deeper emotion evident behind his voice.

I finally allowed myself to open my eyes and the first thing I saw was Troy's concerned looked directed at me., but soon his eyes sifted to Alexander's arms that were holding me up and the bright blue colour in them seemed to darken.

"Troy, help Gabriella to the back of the locker room and get her some ice from my office. And if need be take her to the nurse for help."

I finally allowed myself to regain my balance and slide out of Alexander's grasp against my will. Glancing down at Alexander's shirt I noticed some red substance had appeared on his shirt causing my hand to shot up to my nose. I brought it down to see my hands covered with the same liquid as his shirt. I gave him an apologetic smile before turning to follow Troy when Alexander's hand reached out to restrained me.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alexander whispered quietly in my ear. I knew he didn't mean only my injury but of me being alone with Troy. I nodded reassuringly even though I wasn't quite sure myself. "I'll meet you back here after class okay? Then I'll take you home." I nodded once more keeping my hand to my nose as I followed Troy in complete silence. It was the most awkward experience of my life. Finally, after quite some time I was able to breathe a sigh of relief as we finally entered the office.

"Just sit down their," he told me, nodding his head towards the chair off to the side. I sat down as I watched him continue to move around.

He went to one of the drawers and came back with a box of tissues that he handed to me. I thanked him as I took a couple from it and put it up against my nose. He then went to the mini ice maker at the side and scooped up ice, placing it into a bag. Once he had enough he twisted the bag and tied the top before coming back and crouching down in front of me.

"How's the nose?" he asked as he moved my hand away from my face and gently touched it. I didn't speak, to distracted with his blue eyes that were analyzing my nose.

"It seems to be fine. No real damage, just a little bit of swelling. And the bleeding seems to have stopped," he told me as he examine my nose. "Here, lets just clean you're nose from all this dried blood."

He got up again and turned, grabbing some tissues and going to the tap and wetting it. Taking out the excess water he turned the tap off and came back to crouch down once more and dabbed my face. His actions were so gentle I questioned why he was treating my this way. From all I had put him through he should be happy I was in pain. That I was suffering like I know he is. I deserved being hurt. I deserved everything that I had done upon him to be done upon me. It was only fair._ This_ wasn't. He was being too good to me.

His hands were soft as they gently examined my nose, and his eyes as soft and caring as ever with a small glow in them. His eyes were unguarded but no emotions were in them. It was as if he was in his own little world.

"Why are you doing this Troy?" I asked quietly before I could stop myself.

He seemed to snap back into reality as his hand stopped cleaning my face. "What?"

"Shouldn't you hate me?" I questioned as I stared intensely into his eyes.

"Hate you? Why?" He really seemed puzzled. As if there was never a reason for him to hate me.

"Because I-" I didn't want to think about all I've done to him. From telling him lies to breaking his heart and betraying him; it was too much.

Troy's eyes cast downwards as he seemed to recall everything that had happened in the past several days.

"Troy, I'm sorry," I whispered, grabbing his hand in mine and gazing at him.

Troy didn't reply, only staring at our interlocking hands. The ring on my hand glittered and as I noticed this I tried taking my hand away but Troy held it firmly.

"So it's true." His voice broke painfully as he continually gazed down at my hand.

"Troy-" I tried to explain but I wasn't quite sure how to.

"Do you love him?" He asked, finally raising his eyes to meet mine and my heart broke at the look I received. His eyes were coated in a smother of sadness, pain and sorrow that was simply unbearable.

How was I to respond to a question like that? Was I to tell a lie in hopes he would move on thinking I loved someone else, or tell the truth and let him build up hopes that something could become of us once more. The first seemed like the better option.

"Yes," I finally replied. My voice almost too quiet for him to hear. _Almost_.

He nodded slowly as the emotions in his eyes grew. His thumb was still rubbing my left hand as I gazed at him in sadness.

"Troy?" I began. I couldn't do it. I couldn't see him like this. I had to tell him the truth. "Troy I have to tell you someth-" My voice was cut off as the bell rang signalling school was over.

Troy sighed as he released my hand and looked up once more. "Here," he said, handing me the ice. My hand lightly grazed his as I grabbed it. "You should probably go. Alexander's probably waiting for you." He didn't sound bitter but simply sad.

I opened my mouth to protest but nothing came out. After a moment I got up, as did Troy, and we stood there staring at each other. "You don't hate me, do you Troy?"

Troy gazed at me and brought on of his hands up, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Of course not Gabriella."

I suddenly had the biggest urge to lean in and kiss him. This shouldn't be happening.

"Well, I should leave then," I told him as he nodded to it. To many thing were left unsaid between the two of us but nothing that could be put into words. I reached the door but halted as my hand touched the knob.

"I really am sorry Troy," I whispered loud enough for him to hear without turning around to see his expression. And with that said I finally opened the door and closed it gently behind me, making my way down the empty hall. I brought the bag off ice up to my nose as I continued walking. There was no one left in the locker room making me question how much time had passed since the bell rang. It couldn't have been that much.

I finally entered the gym once more and spotted Alexander alone sitting at the side on a bench. I made my way over to him and finally noticed he was reading something in his hands.

I dropped my hand to my side, still holding the ice before asking. "What is that?"

He didn't reply and simply continued reading it. I sat down beside him and looked at the paper. The writing was impossible for me to miss.

"Where did you get that?!" I asked with a raise in my voice.

He shrugged. "It fell out of Troy's bag." I finally noticed the bag that lay forgotten on the floor. Why was his bag out here anyways?

"Alexander," I began outraged but he turned to me with a completely serious expression that had my words halted.

"I think you should read this Gabriella," he said as he held the paper out towards me. I stared at it for a moment, glanced back at him and then slowly grasped the letter. Upon in was Troy's messy writing. I knew this from all those notes he would leave in my locker. It brought back too many memories as I stared at it. Alexander had to nudge me gently before I began reading it. It was a poem.

_Cascades of colours_

_Dimming to a dull grey_

_All hope is lost_

_I can't win this game_

_She looked at me_

_I knew my heart lied in her hands_

_She spoke to me_

_A rush of pleasure, as if walking upon sand_

_Everything turns_

_A roller coaster ride begins_

_Worlds crashing down_

_My heart plummets to the ground_

_Lies were built up, surrounding me_

_Until they acted out and broke me_

_The truth is out, now shes with him_

_This is why all my light has dimmed_

_A beautiful girl sent straight from heaven_

_She broke my heart but still is an angel in my eyes_

_I'll never see wrong while looking at her_

_She was my love, my life, my whole wide world_

_Now I die seeing her with him_

_Just a shattered soul of someone I've been_

_Bouncing balls is no longer my game_

_With my heart broken I feel I'm going insane_

_Life's over leaving a gaping hole_

_Pain remains for a broken soul_

_I loved her so but now she'll never know_

_The engagement ring I kept to combine our lonely souls_

By the end tears we trickling down my face and the poem was clutched in my hand. My eyes travel continuously over the last line. _Engagement ring?_ He was going to propose? An engagement ring? _What?_

"Gabriella?" Alexander asked me as he noticed my silence. I finally looked up and turned to him.

"Let's go," I said simply as I bent down and put the poem back into Troy's bag.

"Gabriella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now can we go," I said forcefully. Alexander knew not to be persistent about the matter and nodded.

Just as we were exiting the gym I heard the locker room door open and turned. Troy stood there staring at me sadly as the gym door closed and his face was gone from my sight.

My mind was going miles per minute and I knew that the hope of getting any sleep tonight was close to none. All I could imagine was me walking down an aisle, and instead of Alexander standing there waiting for me it was Troy.

It was Troy.

A/N: Okay I know, I know. I have absolutely no excuse for why it took so long to update. So please just ignore that fact. Thank you to all those messaging me relentlessly who made me update. Also I have a lot of issues with the poem. Like how the same format was not followed through the whole thing. When I was writing it I wrote one part at a time for some reason and I really didn't notice until I was reading it. So yah its still pretty good but lets just ignore that too. So yah…no I am not dead and I have finally updated. Finding time to write seems harder and harder lately so understand I am trying my best. As always, tell me what you think.♥


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Did you know?" I whispered over the phone as I curled up in my bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin, snuggling in.

"No. He never told me," Chad answered from the other end.

"I can't believe he was going to propose."

"I know what you mean," Chad murmured and I heard a slight sigh escape through his lips.

"Chad?" I curiously asked. "Are you okay?"

He heaved another sigh from the other end before answering. "You're probably going to hate me Gabriella," he told me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Is everything okay?"

"He knows," he stated simply leaving me completely clueless. I rolled over slightly so I could move the phone to the other ear.

"Who knows what?" I asked.

"Troy. He knows everything. About the arranged marriage. He know everything."

My heart stopped. "What?" My voice could barely be heard, even by me.

"I'm so sorry Gabriella. It's just, he's my _best friend_ and, I don't know, he just looked so god damn _broken_. I didn't know what else to do. I just couldn't lie to him anymore." Chad trailed off and I just shook my head for him to calm down until I realized he couldn't see me.

"Chad, it's okay," I whispered as I closed my eyes painfully. I didn't even want to imagine what Troy was going through right now.

"I'm sorry," he repeated again in a mere whisper.

My lip trembled and I didn't even know why I was reacting so much to this. Maybe it was because I had tried to hard for him not to find out. Maybe it was because it was for all the pain I was causing him. It wasn't fair of me to do this to him.

_Why god? Why do you hate me so?_

"Look Chad just tell me what happened," I forced out as I tried to keep the tears under control. _ Gabriella stop acting so stupid. Why are you crying?_ I heard a voice in the back of my mind scolding me. I closed my eyes tightly as Chad told me exactly what happened.

"I don't know. I was just heading over to his house because we were going to play some ball and I guess it just went from there."

--

_Chad knocked lightly on the door as he waited for someone to let him in. It wasn't long before a nice brunette answered the door._

"_Hi Chad," Lucille Bolton greeted with a smile as she stepped aside from the door letting him step in, lightly closing the door behind him._

"_Hi Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy here?"_

"_He right on up in his room." She gave a nod in the direction of the stairs before smiling and heading off back to the kitchen._

"_Thanks Mrs. Bolton," Chad told her as he jogged up the stairs and down the hall towards the door he knew that lead to Troy's room._

_He pushed it open and walked in. "Hey man, what's up?"_

_Troy laid there on his bed, tossing a stuffed basketball up into the air before catching it as it came back down. Noticing me he stopped and sat up, leaning against his head board._

"_Hey Chad," Troy greeted back with a nod and sadly Chad couldn't help notice the bags under his eyes that came from lack of sleep._

_Chad frowned softly at how tired and worn out he looked. "We had basketball practice," he told him simply._

_Troy seemed like he crashed back down and he sat up straighter. "Oh man, I completely forgot." Chad knew he was silently cursing himself but right now Chad didn't mind that he forgot._

_Chad grabbed the chair from his desk and rolled it up beside the bed before sitting down and looking at him. "How you holding up?"_

_Troy looked up and in that moment seemed to have aged by fifty years. "How do you think I'm holding up?" he retorted bitterly._

_Chad's frown deepened. "Come on man, I've never seen you like this before. Not even with you're passed girlfriend. I mean you weren't even this bad when Lacy cheated on you."_

"_Thanks man. Really need _that_ to be brought back up," he said, his voice overflowing with sarcasm._

_Chad winced. "Sorry man."_

_He shook his head. "Don't worry about it. It's okay," he reassured Chad._

"_So how is everything? I mean the whole thing with Gabriella."_

_He turned his head an gazed at the wall in the opposite direction. "I just don't want to talk about it right now."_

"_Come on Troy, you're going to have to talk about it sooner or later. And I understand that I my not be the right person to talk about it with but you're my best friend and I hate seeing you like this."_

"_I don't know, it just-" he cut himself off as he groaned, slamming the back of his head against his head board, wincing as it gave off a bang._

"_Maybe if we hang out for awhile, just us guys than we could-"_

"_When did my life turn into a god damn soap opera?" Troy cut in, laughed bitterly and shoved his hand roughly through his hair. "Funny isn't it? This time last year I was on top of the world. Now I feel like I'm ten feet under and a roosters pecking out my eyes."_

_Chad raised an eyebrow and stared strangely at his friend. "Do I even _want_ to know?"_

_A small chuckle escaped Troy's parted lips. "Probably not."_

"_Here, how about we go out for a while? You know, hang out with all the guys like old times. We can even invite the girls. Everyone keeps asking where you and Gabriella have been. Seems she hasn't talked to them in awhile and you've been in your own little world for awhile. I think we should fill them in out what's going on."_

_Troy nodded his head in agreement though his mind was traveling in a different direction as he rested his head back on his head board. "Do you know anything about what's going on with Gabriella and Alexander?"_

_Chad froze as his eyes widened. "What would I know about the situation."_

_Troy shrugged sadly. "I don't know. I just want to know what really happened. I figured it would help me get over this whole ordeal and move on."_

_Chad starred intently at his friend, deep in thought. "Would it really help you to know?"_

_Troy shrugged once more. "Maybe. Maybe not. You never know. It could hurt more or it could make things better."_

"_Troy, I really want things to be better. I want things to go back to the way they were before Alexander ever came in the picture."_

"_Me too," Troy quietly whispered with a dazed expression. "Do you think she's happy with him?"_

_Chad didn't know how to answer him so he responded with a question. "Why else would she be with him?"_

_Troy heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, leaning forward. "When are you just going to tell me Chad?" Troy asked angrily._

"_Tell you what?" Chad asked._

"_I know you know something about the situation with Gabriella and you need to tell me right now. This has been going on since the day I saw you talking to her so just tell me quickly so we can get over this. I'm sick of waiting for you to tell me."_

_Chad stared at his friend in shock at his sudden outburst. "Troy, I don't know what you're talking about," Chad said, playing dumb._

"_Chad just stop this now and tell me."_

"_Troy-"_

"_I mean it Chad," Troy threatened with a deadly glint in his eyes._

_Chad stared at Troy, not knowing what to do. "Look Troy I promised Gabriella that I wouldn't say-" Again he was cut off._

"_Chad just tell me. I don't care what it is I just need to know," Troy pleaded and his anger seemed to dissolve as he became desperate. "Please Chad, as my friend, tell me."_

_Chad stared at Troy for a moment before looking down and closing his eyes tightly as if wincing. "Gabriella," he began but trailed off. Heaving a sigh it tried again. "Gabriella, her and Alexander- well they don't-- it wasn't her fault-- they not really, you know--we were just trying to protect you but--"_

"_Chad," Troy said cutting Chad off and catching his attention. "Just say it."_

_Chad sighed. "Troy, there not really-- I just-". This time it was Chad that cut himself off silently cursing at himself in his head. "They don't love each other," he finally blurted out._

_Troy froze and millions of thoughts rushed to his mind, none clear enough to even make sense to _him_._

"_What?"_

_Chad rubbed his hands together, trying to figure a way to get this out. "Her parents and Alexander's parents planned an arranged marriage for them. To each other. And Gabriella found out just before she broke up with you and that's why she ended things. She didn't want to tell you anything because she though she was hurting you way to much already and didn't want anything else to hurt you even more. She made me swear that I wouldn't tell you, which I am doing right now. But Troy, you have to know that her and Alexander don't love each other. She loves you but her parents had this planned for to long and she doesn't know what to do right now." Chad finally stopped speaking to watch Troy's reaction as he took his words in. He remained completely silent._

"_Troy?"_

_He stared off at the wall in front of him and his eyes seemed to glaze over._

"_Troy," Chad said slightly louder, trying to catch his attention._

"_Wha-" Troy snapped back and looked at Chad._

"_You okay man?" Chad asked with concern._

_Troy nodded even though Chad knew he was lying. "Yah."_

"_Do you want me to go?" Chad asked as he saw the look in Troy's eyes._

_Troy smiled slightly though it seemed forced. "I just need to be alone. That's a lot to take in."_

_Chad nodded and stood up. Just as he opened the door to leave he turned back and looked at Troy. "Troy." He looked up. "Don't hate her. She's already hating herself enough as it is." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I don't know if this will make things better for you or worse but she needs you. As much as she tries to deny it she really does. She been a mess since you guys broke up. She loves you." And with that Chad walked out of the room, praying he didn't just make the worst mistake of his life._

_--_

The line was silent as Chad waited with baited breath. When he heard nothing he silently wince inwardly. "Gabriella?"

My head snapped up as I realized I was still on the phone. "Oh."

Chad waited but nothing else came. "Gabriella, are you okay?"

"It's okay Chad. He was going to find out eventually. I just don't really know how to react to him knowing."

"It's okay Gabriella," Chad comforted me and it broke my heart. The walls that held my heart up crumbled and I finally let it all out. Everything.

"I just don't know what to do," I sobbed. "I love him but I can't be with him. It can't happen and I can't see him everyday and not hold and not kiss him. And its so hard to even look at the gang because its just not the same anymore. I haven't talked to anyone else other than you and I miss them all. And I miss Troy. I want him back Chad. Bring him back," I choked on a sob as I could no longer continue."

"Gabriella," Chad trailed off, desperate for a way to comfort the sobbing girl.

"I don't love Alexander. I love Troy." I sniffed at my tears as I buried my head into my pillow, bring my blanket higher up as I sobbed.

"Shh Gabriella. Its going to be okay. We'll figure something out." I could hear the unease in Chad's voice.

It took me moments before I could calm down but when I finally did I went back to the phone. "I have to go Chad," I whispered, wanting to drown in my own misery.

Chad sounded hesitant. "Are you going to be okay?"

For a moment I thought about lying but though against it. "I don't know. I'll see you tomorrow Chad. Bye." Not waiting for a reply I quickly hung up as sobs overtook me.

And that was the moment that I heard the most breathtaking and heartbreaking noise in the whole world. My eyes clenched shut trying to ignore it for I knew I was only imagining it but it persisted and I finally started to believe it was real.

Someone was knocking on my balcony door. I never turned, not wanting my hopes to be shattered. And then I heard the doorknob gently turn and the doors open and close.

I didn't think of how stupid I was for leaving my balcony doors open. I didn't think of how my how messed I looked with tears marking my cheek. I didn't care that my nose were pink, that my hair was a mess or that I was dressed in sweats. It didn't matter. All that ran through my mind was please don't let this be a dream.

And then I finally turned.

It was Troy. Standing there with so much love in his eyes and a sad smile on his face was the true image of an angel. An angel that said the for most beautiful words that I would ever in my life hear.

"I love you Gabi."

And my heart, just for a mere moment, began to healed. He was here. And it wasn't a dream.

And then he slowly approached, coming over to me and sat right beside me. And without a thought he kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

A/N: Okay, I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in months. So again, lets ignore the fact and focus on the fact that at this moment they are kissing. No there will not be some grand twist in the next chapter were she is only dreaming and Troy does not know, I promise. That and I would never tell you what would happen coming up. Well I might. Who knows.

So yes they _are_ indeed kissing. This is my treat to you. I was really going to end it when she turns and then nothing but since I'm a bad person I shall give you the rest to redeem myself. So, did I? I give my love to you all who still stick by me though this entire story. You are all truly amazing.


	13. Poll and the Decision

Hello everyone. I have recently posted a poll on my profile and I was considering finishing off one of five stories I have already begun. Now I hope everyone understands me when I say that it's going to be hard to finish it because it's been so long since I first began it. And in that time I've grown more, those stories will need to be changed to fit my present mind so I'll most likely edited it and then continue the story. I hope you all decide to vote and help with the decision. I also might delete the other stories if I'm not going to finish them but I don't want to wait too long to decide so please do it ASAP.

Thank You,

YourCryingShoulder

***

It's decided. I'm finishing this story. The prologue is done and up, next to do Chapter 1.


End file.
